When love is all you need
by Kiku-chan214
Summary: Rainey is Jacks childhood girlfriend and now wife. Having been like a sister to the other brothers, she goes with them on their journey to find Evelyn's murderer, offering Jack comfort. Rated T for language and suggestive content.
1. Setting in

**Hello!**

**Disclaimer: I do not have any rights to Four Brothers axcept for anything you do not recognize.**

**Background and Summary:Rainey Siimons grew up across the street from the Mercers. Her mother left her when she was eight, in the care of her abusive father and the Mercer home was her shelter when she could escape her own house. She saw them as her real family: Evelyn was her mother; Bobby, Jeremiah, and Angel were her brothers; and Jack was her refuge. When Evelyn finally proved the crimes Rainey's father had commited against his daughter, he was imprisoned for life and Evelyn housed her after. But the walls of Evelyns house couldn't sheild her on the streets of Detroit. Having the title of the of the most dangerous and still most coveted girl in their part of town, she had more attention then she wanted, in a bad way. She never thought she'd amount to anything more than what she was. But now they're grown up and escaping her past was alot easier than she'd thought it would be; especially with Jack by her side. The sory picks up right after the funeral.**

**Story:**

* * *

Jack and Rainey walked down the street towards Jeramiah's house. The funeral had been hard for both of them and niether had really wanted to talk about it. They stopped across the street from the house. Rainey sighed as she saw Booby walking towards them. This meant that it wasn't some mistake. Evelyn trully was dead. 

"Hey Bobby." She managed to say.

"Hey Princess." He said, using her old pet name and hugging her.

"I just can't believe she's gone." Rainey said, brushing the hair from her face. "I'm gonna go talk to Jerry."

"Hey, you all right?" Bobby asked Jack, who nodded. "You sure?" Still only a nod. "You know l love you, man. Come on, let's go see Jerry." They walked over to the house.

Rainey had sat back in silence as Jerry entertained other guests. When finally the women decided to go join the rest of the people, Jerry walked up to her and gave her a hug. "I'm suprised you guys came."

"I wouldn't let him miss something as important as this." She said, huggin him back. "Even if he'd tried to."

"Yeah." He paused. "Mom told me about you and Jack. May I?"

Rainey couldn't help but smile, "Of course." She pulled off the glove on her left hand and showed him the ring. "It's small, I know. I refused to let him to go into debt." She laughed. "We didn't have much money so not alot of people were there."

"It's ok. We'll all celebrate later on." Jerry turned to the others who had just walked up and greeted them with the same energy as with her. "Do you remember when I built that treehouse and you burnt that shit down?" He asked Bobby, laughing.

"Come on man." Bobby grinned.

"Boy, I wanted to kick your ass, man" Jerry continued.

"Don't worry, your house is brick. I ain't gonna burn it down." He hit the side of the house with his hand. Jack grabbed Rainey around the waist and pulled her after the other two towards the door.

"Well, now, yeah." He noticed Jack had a lit cigerette. "Oh, yeah, yeah. No smoking in my house, so you're gonna have to put that out. Sorry."

"I told you you should quit baby." Rainey looked up at Jack as they walked into the house.

Jack, Bobby, and Rainey walked to the back and saw Jerry's kids. Jack walked over and bent down next to them. "Hey there. You must be Daniela." He greeted with a smile.

Bobby and Rainey followed, "Look how big you guys are" He commented, petting the dog that laid before them. "And you must be Amelia. Nice dress, Amelia."

Jack laughed and the second little girl spoke up, "I'm Amelia."

"I know." Bobby chuckled, "You guys probably don't remember us, but l'm your Uncle Bobby and this is Cracker Jack and your new Aunt Ray Ray."

"Don't teach them that, man." Jack pleaded but Rainey laughed. "Why do you encourage him Ray?"

"I don't, it's funny so I laughed!" She grinned wider.

"Yeah whatever," He lightly shoved her.

"Your not my uncle. Your white." Daniela objected shyly.

"Grandma Evey's white" Amelia looked at her sister.

"Yeah, see, we're a different kind of uncle. Your grandma, she adopted me and Uncle Jack, like she did your daddy." Bobby explained.

"You're a policeman!" One of the girls pointed past them.

"That's right, and you're all under arrest, so don't nobody move. Hey, where y'all going?" The man joked.

"Does that mean me too?" Bobby said standing, suddenly serious.

"I don't know. Have you been keepin' striaght?" Green asked.

"Straight-ish." Bobby shrugged.

"Yeah, how yah doin' man?" Green said with a smile.

"Good to see yah." He shook his hand.

"Sorry about your mom Jack." Green shook bobby's hand. "Om my gosh, is that the girl who single handedly tore the town in two?"

"Hey Green."

"Shit, you better not say that two loud, there may be a large eruption of gang fights!" Bobby laughed.

"It wasn't that bad!" Rainey objected. "God, you guys exaggerate too much!" Jack grabbed her around the waste.

"Aww! Still together. I expected as much. Your married huh?"

They both nodded with smiles.

"Thanks for comin'. Mom woulda been happy you made it." Bobby said, trying to make small talk.

"Shit, your mom woulda been happy you made it back for the funeral."

"I didn't come back for no funeral." Bobby said darkly.

"Thanks for the offer but we got it under control." Green said warningly.

"Yeah. You know, I could to tell by the way things looked when I drove in. The place looks completely different. Detroits finest cleaned it up, huh?" Booby ranted sarcastically.

"Yeah, be easy Bobby, we got these punks. Kid playin' basketball across the street witnessed two gangsters runnin in there, shottin up the place-"

"Come on Green, I used to make a good living here because cops like you couldn't find tits in a strip joint." Jack and Rainey stifled their laughter. "Why don't you come inside, have some coffee and donuts and take your boy and get the fuck outa here, okay? Come on." The three of them turned and walked inside. "Nice to be home." Bobby said to himself.

"No shit Bobby, what've you been up to?" Jack grabbed Raineys hand.

"I'm not four." She mumbled, annoyed at how he always had to hold her hand or have his arm around her.

"I'm a freakin college professor, Jack. What do you think I've been doing" Bobby said, annoyed at Jack himself.

"I doubt that." Rainey smiled as she watched Jack push his tormentors nerves.

"Same old Bobby. What about you Jack? Still suckin little cock left and right or what?" The older brother

"Fucker!"

"Why do you still do that shit Bobby? you know we're married." Rainey questioned.

"Because I'm the older brother, it's my job." He gave her the same answer he'd always givin her.

**ZZZZZZZ**

"Y'all ain't right leaving me in the cold like this." Angel was heard complaining as they walked up their childhood home's front steps.

"Yo little brother! you asshole!" Bobby said, half pissed off at his careless younger brother.

"You ought be ashamed!" Jerry scolded.

"I missed my plane." He tried to justify.

"Get over here." Rainey smiled, hugging him quickly after Bobby.

"You missed are mother's funeral too, jarhead" Bobby said opening the door.

Soon everyone had their sleeping arrangements. Jack was to sleep in his old room with Rainey, Angel was to sleep in his, and Bobby would sleep in Evelyn's.

Jack and Rainey sat on his bed as he strummed his guitar quietly. Bobby walked in with a smirk on his face. "You been cryin' in here yah little fairy?"

She graoned, knowing the comment was for him, not her. "Bobby, is this really the time?"

"Leave it alone man." He said, referring to Bobby. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Still makin alot of racket on that freakin thing?" Bobby nodded his head toward the guitar.

"Yeah, still making alot of racket." He smiled slightly. "Too weird in mom's room?"

"Way too weird." Bobby replied, sitting at the desk chair. "Its crazy, everythings the same. She didn't change nothing in this house."

"Look at y'all." Jerry leaned against the doorframe.

"What?" Rainey looked at him in confusion as Bobby questioned with the same feeling.

"Nothing, I'm just happy to see you here man. Happy to see my brothers, that's all." Jerry explained.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Rainey questioned.

"You too Princess." Jerry smiled.

"Thank you Jer-bear. I missed you too." She smiled wide. It was so great to see the rest of her family. Even though she missed Evelyn...

"Yeah, I'm happy to see you too Jer-bear." Bobby teased.

"See what you started girl!" Jerry sighed.

The next minute they were talking about turkey for thanksgiving dinner and Angel looked to be leaving.

"Where do you think your going?" Bobby called.

"It's a little heavy in here, I'm just gonna get a little air." He explained but they could all see right through him.

"Bull shit man! You can smeell that ass from down the street, huh?" Bobby half laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Angel played innocent.

"What do you mean what? You know exactly what we're talking about, man, with La Vida Loca!" Bobby had everyone but Angel smiling now.

"Aint nobody gettin no La Vida Loca nothing" Angel said defensively.

"She got a boyfriend." Jack inputted.

"She gotta boyfriend. She got hard dick in her right now, screamin some other guys name, and the last thing she's thinkin about is your black ass! Leave it alone." Now Jack and Rainey couldn't take it anymore and were full out laughing.

"I can't believe y'all are comin' at me with this junk. Im standing here, tellin y'all right now, I'm not going to see thaty girl! And I'm not!"

**ZZZZZZZZ**

"Loco ono is not staying in this house!" Bobby argued with Angel holding a hockey stick.

"Bullshit Bobby!" Angel objected. "Raineys here!"

"I don't care!"

"I'm family!" Rainey yelled from her chair in the livingroom.

"La Vida Loca ain't stayin in this house one more night! So get her stuff and-" Bobby continued.

"So it's your house?" Angel countered

"This isn't a homeless shelter!"

"You ain't runnin nothin Bobby!"

"Hey Bobby!" Sofi intended to get into this fight.

"Baby, go back upstairs, I got this covered." Angel tried to lead her back up.

"Why do you let him talk to me like that?" She asked him, offended.

"Was I seakin' Spanish? Was I speakin' Spanish?" Bobby hinted that she'd better shut up.

"What's your problem?" She glared at him.

"Stop talking to my girl like that man." Angel warned.

"She wasn't your girl yesterday man, so I'm confused."

"She is my girl!" Angel persisted.

"Yeah, whatever. Lets just play some Turkey Cup man." Bobby said, dying to play some hockey.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so basically what I'm doing is taking the script and adding and taking out lines. Most of it will be centered on Rainey and Jack. Maybe a little Bobby cuz He's cool. Review please! Ill love you forever!!! But not like that...**

**Patienceless**


	2. Remembering

**Hello!**

**Disclaimer: I do not have any rights to Four Brothers axcept for anything you do not recognize.**

**Iris: Yes! Thank God for free screenplays!!! **

**SuperDani: I've only seen it twice [ The thing is, do I make him a great husband in the long run or turn him out to be kinda ruff around the edges... Just kidding! I already know how he's gonna be. I'll add in a few flashbacks later. Thanks for the review!**

* * *

Rainey sat back in her chair, the same one that had been dubbed hers since she'd met the Mercers, and watched as Jerry and Angel began to wrestle, Bobby routing Jerry on. 

"You guys are gonna end up stuck like that one of these days." Rainey smiled to herself.

"Stuck like what?" Bobby continued watching his siblings.

"Angel's head in Jerry's ass and Jerry looking like a twice butt-raped donkey." She grimaced at the thought but Bobby busted out laughing as Jerry and Angel stopped wrestling.

Soon they were all around the table, decked out with a beautiful Thanksgiving dinner made by Jack himself. "Jesus Christ, our Lord and Savior, thank you for this day, thank you for this food were about to recieve and thank you for bringing us together. Amen." Bobby finished the prayer and everyone said 'amen'.

Rainey looked from her plate at the place where Evelyn used to sit and, to her mild surprise, saw Evelyn there.

'_Sweety, don't be shy. Your family now, take as much food as you want."_ Evelyn smiled sympathetically, '_No one is going to hurt here.'_

Rainey felt a tear fall down her face and looked back down at her plate. Jack reached over knowingly, and wiped the tears from her face.

**ZZZZZZ**

They sat in the lawyer's office, waiting for him to reveal the will. "Gentleme, lady, I'm very sorry about your mother. I only met Evelyn the one time...she made quite an impression. I know how hard in must be for you to deal with financial matters while your still grieving."

"How much do we get?" Jack blurted. Bobby and Rainey both smacked him in the back of the head.

They were left with a box contianing only a few documents for Rainey, Angel and Jack, tickets to Woodstock, and a small amount of money.

"Mom went to Woodstock?" Jack asked curiously.

"You didn't know mom was a hippie?" Bobby said, slightly amused.

Rainey sighed inwardly. It was time like these when she remembered why she loved Jack, and it could be pretty easy to forget every so often.

**_Flashback:_**

_Rainey flinched as she heard the front door slam below her. She raced to her window and watched her mother hurry through the thick snow, into a taxi with two suitcases. Her mother had stormed out like this before, but Rainey knew she wasn't coming back this time. She shoved her arms into her coat, opened the window and stepped onto the roof._

_She looked down apprehensively, not because of the hieght, but becauseof what her father would do when he saw she was gone._

_Rainey heard his booming voice and jumped, landing in the soft snow. She scrambled to get up and beagn running. She closed her eyes against the cold but without warning, she ran into someone. _

_He quickly grabbed her wrists to keep her from falling nd spoke. "You ok Princess?" _

_She opened her eyes to see four boys and an woman. "Why are you out in the cold by yourself dear?" The woman asked, motioning for the guy to let her go._

_"Please don't make me go back there!" She pleaded with the woman, looking momentarily back at her house._

_"Mom, I think she should stay with us. Something tells me she isn't safe over there." Another guy whispered to her and she nodded in agreement._

_"Your right Jerry. Dear, come on, you can stay with us tonight and we'll sort this out in the morning." A look of shock erupted on her face. "I nearly forgot! I'm Evelyn Mercer and these are my sons: Bobby, Jeremiah, Angel and Jack."_

_"I'm Rainy." She said quietly._

_Rainey had heard of the Mercer family from the neighbors and found them to be just as the people had said: rough, but kind and caring._

_The Mercer's home was warm and inviting as they made their way in from the cold. Soon they'd put a chair at the table for her, between Jack and Bobby._

_"Would you like to tell me why you ran away dear?" Evelyn asked kindly.__Rainey looked around at the family not wanting to shake her head, but not bringing herself to say it. "It's alright."_

_"My mom left us, my dad and I and my dad...he gets...angry." She said, trying to phrase it right._

_Evelyn had a hint of rage in her eyes but it easily faded to sympathy for the girl. "Thank you. Up to bed. Jack, you sleep in Angel's room with him and Rainey, you'll sleep in Jack's. Why don't you show her up Jackie." He nodded and motioned for her to follow._

_He set a new blanket and pillow on the bed for her and put the other one on his chair, "So...how old are you?" He asked quietly._

_"Eight..." She answered shyly. "And you?"_

_"Nine."_

_She sat on the bed and saw a guitar next to it. "Do you play?"_

_"A little." he smiled lightly, "Well...Good night..." He said, leaving her there._

**_

* * *

_ **

A/N: There is a flashback! YAY!!! Review please!!! 

**__**


	3. Jack drinks Jack!

**Hello!**

**Disclaimer: I do not have any rights to Four Brothers axcept for anything you do not recognize.**

**Superdani: I wouldn't think of it!**

**Story:**

**

* * *

**

Jerry had rushed them out of the office in order to show them something, which had turned out to be a disgusting, horrid building. Wrecked from something or another.

Now they sat at the bar, mostly trying to drown out their sorrow. Bobby lifted his glass above his head and spoke, "I wanna make a toast. To Evelyn Mercer. The greatest mother three degenerate bastards ever had!"

"Dude, three?"Jack questioned, insulted.

"Yeah, according to you I raised some hell too, Bob-o!" She protested.

"Ok, four degenerate bastards and a crazy bitch." He corrected himself and a smug smile appeared on her face.

Later they sat around a table in a corner, Rainey the only one sober enough to drive.

"Jack drinks jack! Jack drinks jack!" Jack sang to himself.

"That's your brother." Jerry said to Bobby.

"Yeah? Well, he's her husband." Bobby nodded to Rainey who chuckled and burried her face in Jack's shoulder.

"Jack drinks jack!" He continued, not even realizing Rainey was trying to tell him to calm down.

"Jack licks ass crack and ball sack." Bobby mumbled.

"Jack does not lick ass crack and ball sack!" Jack said, finally becoming more alert and less amused by his play on words. "Jack like boobs. Jack gots fans. Jack's got lots of fans." Rainey rolled her eyes and sat back up. These were times when she nearly forgot why she was in love with him.

The bartender came over when the night had slowed and brought up the subject of Evelyn. 'Big mistake buddy.' Rainey thought as the others got into a discision of whether ot not they should take action and Jerry left in a huff.

"Johnny" Bobby asked the guy, "Tell us what you know."

**ZZZZZZZ**

They got out of the car and out into the cold Detroit snow. At least, for her it was cold. Bobby had made her change into a slinky black mini skirt and a red halter top. So much for staying warm in the winter.

"Why am I dressed like this again Bobby?" She asked, clearly upset.

"Because were back to our roots. And you were practically a hooker back then." He explained calmly. "This outfit is a step towards publically acceptable for you."

"I was not!" She yelled. "You were the hooker Bobby and you werent afraid to admit it either! The only difference was you aint good enough to get paid!" She argued, knowing she'd just struck a nerve.

Bobby gave her death glare and Jack rapped his arm around her waist protectively, "She was nowhere near a hooker Bobby." He intended to stay on her side for this one.

"Whatever!" Angel finally joined them. "Lets just go in there and get this over with."

"Fine." Bobby opened the trunk. "Jack, tell your little girlfriend there that they'll recognise her as they had before, so she'll be basically V.I.P. Also that she has to play it up a little bit before we can go in. Give them a sense of security 'cause they no she qouldn't go to a suspected party."

"Fuck you to Bobby." She began to walk towards the building.

A smile spread across his face. This was his favorite phrase of hers. He couldn't believe she'd forgotten, "Could you?" Angel laughed, but caught himself as she turned aroung.

"Just make sure I dont have to do anything too drastic because if you stall anymore than need be, I will hunt your ass down and let Angel but-rape you like he was doin Jerry this morinin'" She said threateningly. Angel knew just to let it go. She hated the skanky clothing as did the rest of the boys. Her ditest made her a serious bitch sometimes.

She made her way through the crowds of people who atimatically stared in aw as she walked by. The ones who didn't now, stopped and whispered about why everything had beacome so still.

She entered a hell that looked to be close to the center of the festivities and felt a hand grip her shoulder and push her against the wall. She turned her head to the side quickly to avoid a broken nose that could possibly be brought on by an over-forced impact.

Rainey grimace as the stranger leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "I remember you" He hissed.

Rainey froze, recognizing the voice immidiately. Too many memories of bad experiences were brought on from the sound of his voice. So many that she tensed, rage coursing through her. "Let. Go. Of. Me. Trey." She had more than a hint of warning in her tone.

"Not this time, baby. This time I want to have a little fun." She could here the threatening smile in his words. She felt him lean closer and bury his face in her hair. He touched his nose to the back of her neck and breathed in her smell. She stood there, tensed, waiting for Jack, Bobby, and Angel to bust in and threaten him to get him away. Not knowing how long she'd be stuck in that position with Trey, she digged through her memory to remember exactly how to get out of the hold he had her in. She new that if she made one wrong move, her arm would break. She didn't want that to happen mostly because she'd had that experience as a child, because of Bobby, and wasn't leaning towards going through it again.

Trey pushed her harder against the wall and ran his free hand down her side. As an instictive reaction, she fidgeted to get away, but was trapped between him and the wall. For a white boy, he sure was brave to go up against her, not to mention what he would have to face when her brothers and Jack got there. Not even some of Detroits most hardened gangsters had enough balls to take on Bobby when he was in a good mood, and Trey had run away as a teen from a privilidged family, for reasons she'd never even wanted to understand.

"Before you try anything, you'd better know that my family is in town." She whispered against the wall.

"Stop bluffin' babe, your not good at it." He spoke against her bare shoulder.

She shuddered in disgust at his closeness. "I'm not" She said sternly. "Didn't you here? Evelyn died. Shot in the middle of a gang robbery and Bobby's on the hunt."

He chuckled against her bare skin. "Your adorable when you lie."

Just then, a click sounded from close behind them and someone steeped forward slowly. "Get your hands off my baby sister white boy." Angel's voice sounded, much more close behiond them than she'd expected. He must have had the gun right against Trey's head, because his grip loosened ever so slightly.

"The name is Trey." Trey said, annoyed that his fun had been iterrupted.

"I don't give a fuck what your name is! Get your fuckin' hands of my sister!" Angel shouted, frustrated. When Trey didn't move she felt Angel press on closer. "Do you comprehend the fact that I have a gun pointed at you head and I am more than ready to put an end to your pitiful, useless exsistance?" There was a seriousness in the way that Angel said what he did that made even Rainey feel somewhat afraid of him. Trey must have felt the same, only much worse because he let go of her and created a distance between them.

Rainey sighed with relief as her normal confidence returned to her. She placed her hands on the wall to steady herself when she felt another hand on her shoulder. She turned and just as she went to throw a punch at the pseron who'd touched her, his hand caught her arm and helt it, firmly, but gently. She gasped, realizing suddenly that it had been Bobby to grab her shoulder. At first she felt bad for trying to attack him but and anger rose in her chest.

"I told you not to stall!" She yelled, pushing him back in anger.

"Sorry Princess! I was havin' fun bein' a policeman." He was actually laughing, driving her to more rage. "Surprising...now I got a bigger insite as to how retarded the fuckers are..."

She went to lunge herself at him but a pair of hands caught her waste and held her back. She struggled only a moment more before giving up and standing frozen still. "Jack, honey, let go of me." She said in the silkiest voice she could muster under the circumstances.

"Ray, you know I would gladly let you beat the shit out of Bobby at any other time, but you know we have a job to do." Jack's voice had beat hers by far. No surprise there.

She jerked from his grip "Fine." She muttered angrily before walking up to Bobby. He was considerably taller than her, but her glare met his comic filled eyes and she pointed at him. "Your fuckin' lucky." She walked past him, brushing herself of as she went. "You realize I'm gonna have to take about 8 showers before his nasty ass smell gets off my skin, dont you?"

"Yah took one for the team girl, I'm proud of you. " Bobby said, putting his arm around her shoulder in a friendly manner. She shrugged him off and walked back to Jack. They watched as Angel got Trey to stand and walk. They followed.

Soon Angel had move Trey to the back and Bobby was shouting random stuff at the people attending the party. "The popos is here! Y'all better run, these white cops are crazy! They killed Cornbread and he didn't do nuttin'!" Bobby shouted out in a fakey black girl accent and Rainey couldn't help but let out a quiet laugh. Bobby was quite a character, even when he was on a mission so serious.

His voice went back to normal, "Detroit police! I wanna see your fuckin' hands in the air!"

They came into what seemed to be the main room, where a kid no older than sixteen sat. He pushed a girl off his lap and stood.

Bobby came up to him with the gun pointed at the kid threateningly. "Sit your motherfuckin' ass down!"

"Man fuck you!" Was his reply. Not such a good thing to say to Bobby unless he really liked you...

"Sit the fuck down!" Bobby yelled louder. Rainey watched as Angel pushed Trey onto the floor and started hearding up everyone else in the room.

Bobby mayhave it under control, but Jack and Rainey moved next to him anyways, each with a deathglare on their faces. It was then that this 'leader' of sorts, pointed out that they weren't cops.

"Your gonna wish I was the police when I'm done with your ass." Bobby said sternly. The kid started shaking in his head and saying 'no', but Bobby was losing patience. "This ain't the talkin' part, this is the listening part, so shut your mouth!"

Bobby motioned something to Jack and Rainey noticed a gasoline jug in his hands. "Now, I know your not gonna tell me what I want to know, so Imma light your little biitch ass on fire." She watched in near horror as Jackwent to drench him in the fuel. "Then, I'll watch you run around here like a chicken with its head cut off, lighting all your little friends on fire. Is that what you want? Which one of your boys shot up the liquor store on 5th street?"

Bobby was ready to here the kid talk, and what he said was not what Bobby wanted to here. "Ain't nobody playin' basketball when that shit went down, man. Why you think the cops ain't arrestin' nobody?" The kid said a little too defiantly.

"How would you know there wasn't anyone playing basketball?" Rainey asked curiously.

"Because, bitch, police said those people wasn't killed till 11:30."

"So what?" A smirk formed on her face. This was getting to be too much like the old days. This wasn't what Evelyn wanted for her, for any of them.

"So they turn the court lights at 11:00" he said, more to Bobby than her. Bobby's expression read something like 'what the fuck does that matter?'

Rainey looked at him, a look of realization on her face. "Nobody's so stupid to hang out and play ball in the dark. Someone would call the cops on them and they'd end up with some jacked up charge like stalking." She explained it to him. He nodded his head, understanding.

Soon they had him standing and were leaving. Angel hit him in the had "Thats what you get for callin' my baby sister a bitch!"

She walked to Jack and he took her hand. She started to drag him away, but he, being a Merecer had to get the last word. "I hope you all have a very nice evening." He said with a twirl of his crowbar, before he finally followed her.

* * *

**A/N: Long chapter... Over 2,000 words!!! More of you should review! The more reviews the more initiative I have! Well...I hope you liked it.**

**See you next time!**

**Kiku**


	4. Court Lights

**Hello!**

**Disclaimer: I do not have any rights to Four Brothers axcept for anything you do not recognize.**

**Superdani: It's good you don't like Trey because he isn't there to be liked. lol! I'll work on that for you.**

**Story:**

**

* * *

**

_Rainey slipped quickly and silently from her front door for the millionth time since she was eight. She was fifteen now, still living with her abusive father, but she always found shelter with the Mercers. She made her way across the snowy road. It always seemed to be winter in Detriot._

_She took a deep breath as she got to the side of the house. She stepped lightly onto the woodpile and began climbing up the side of the house, with the help of the drain pipe. A feat she'd conquered hundreds of times._

_The window, her destination, was already open for her and she climbed into the room easily. Jack laid on his bed, strumming his beloved guitar. She had to admit, he wasn't bad on the thing._

_"Do you try to hold out longer every night, or are you going somewhere else before you decide to shelter here?" Jack asked, seriousness etched on his face. He could relate to what she'd been through, and yet he still couldn't see how she wouldn't do something about it._

_"I wasn't sure if he was asleep or not." She said quietly. _

_"You do realize you dont have to sneak into the house, right?" Jack looked up from the guitar._

_"Yeah, but I have more fun that way." Rainey cracked a smile and leaned against his desk._

_"Ah man, Ray, this isn't funny. When are you gonna report this shit? Better yet, why won't you let Ma report it?" He set the instrument down and walk to her, standing directly in front of her._

_She shifted a little uncomfortably, "Who are they gonna believe Jackie? A hormonal teenager who's mother just up and left, or a retired policeman?" Tears burned in her eyes._

_Jack pulled her into a hug. "They'll believe Mom." He assured her._

_"And what if they don't? Then I'm still stuck with him and it'll be ten times worse. Just leave it alone." She broke away from him and left the room to covor the bruise now forming under her right eye._

_"Damnit Ray! Are you delusional?" He followed her angrily. Why couldn't she understand that they wanted to protect her. When he got to the bathroom, the door was locked. He calmed himself and knocked lightly. "Come on Ray, open up." No answer. "Baby, I love you. I don't wanna see you like this anymore. I'm sorry, just open the door." He pleaded. He heard muffled sobs on the other side._

_"What did you say to her Fairy?" Bobby asked roughly from behind him._

_"Nothin' man. Weren't you supposed to leave earlier?" Jack asked, annoyed._

_"Ma told me to stay for a few weeks. Said she was gonna need my help for the case." Obviously he and Evelyn had discussed Ray's situation, and had already made plans._

_Evelyn hurried up the stairs. "Bobby, go back to your room please." She said, walking to the door of the bathroom and pushing Jack out of the way. Bobby did as he was told. "Sweetheart, It's ok. Open the door." _

_Slowly the door opened to reviel an only slightly composed Rainey, wiping the rest of her tears away with her sleev. Her hair was now in a ponytail and the bruise had been covered up so it appeared there had never been anything there._

_"Ray, look at me." Evelyn said sterny when Rainey avioded her eyes. She did as told and Evelyn grabbed her chin to inspect her face. "Come here." Evelyn took a wet wash cloth and wiped off the make up. She stepped back and sighed._

_"Ray, this has to end." Jack said quietl, standing in the doorway._

_Rainey was about to say something when blaring sirens came from outside. She began to breath heavily again, panic and anger coursing through her. _

_"You called the cops?" She accused him. Before he could answer, she'd pushed past him and met Bobby at the staires, Evelyn right behind her._

_"What the hell is going on?" Bobby asked as Jerry and Angel came from their own rooms, confusion in their eyes._

_Rainey flew down the stairs and to the front door. She whipped it open and began walking quickly outside. Jack caught up to her and grabbed her arm. "What are you doing?" He asked frustratedly._

_She shoved him off her. "How could you?! I told I'd handle it!'_

_"I didn't!" He yelled back. She froze._

_"Then who?" A fresh stream of tears forming in her eyes._

_"I did dear." Evelyn was making her way to them. "Jack was right, this can't go on."_

_"Who are my witnesses, huh?" She half yelled at Evelyn. "Four major delinquents? He has every crooked cop in this town on his side! Which makes up about ninety-eight percent of the entire force." She was full on crying now._

_Jack walked silently up to her and grabbed her hand. "Delinquents or not, you still have us. You have me." He cupped her face and pulled her into a kiss._

_"Miss." A male's voice called. _

_Evelyn decided it would be best for her to handle it. "Officer, my name is Evelyn Mercer. I called to inform you of a. abusive parent."_

_"Can you tell me who?" The man asked. Ray knew him. He came over often. Surprisingly, he was one of the good guys. "Ray? Is that you?" She pulled out of Jack's embrace and took a deep breath._

_"Yeah, Officer Morgan, it's me." She stepped into his view._

_"Your dad didn't do that, did he?" Officer Morgan dreaded her answer._

_"Yeah." She said quietly._

_"How long?" He asked. He couldn't believe he'd never noticed it before. He'd known the family since they'd moved there. He'd heard nearly the minute Ray's mom left them. He'd been the one to convince her father to keep her, and this is what she'd had to go through?_

_"Since mom started threatening to leave." She said quietly._

_"What the hell is going on?" Ray's father stumbled from her own house's front door. Jack held onto her protectively._

_"Boys" Morgan sighed. "Take him in."_

_"What?!" Her father yelled. _

_Morgan walked over to her father and hisses. "Look, I know how you've been treating Ray. Not even the crooked cops could get yoiu out of this one."_

**ZZZZZZZ**

"Ray?" Jack squeezed her arm as they walked down to the basketball courts. "You ok?"

"Yeah," She smiled warmly. "I'm ok."

"Are you sure? You look kinda pale." He said as they came to a stop.

"Jack, were outside in Detroit and it's about twenty below zero. Hell, even Angel looks pale right now." She rolled her eyes.

"It's 11:30 and those damn lights are still on." Bobby pointed up at the large lights. "I know you know who did this homeboy." They continued to push the kid.

"Look, they gonna shut off man! Just wait!" The kids urged. Rainey felt a bit of pity for him. If he was telling the truth and the lights didn't go off for somereason, the kid would be royally screwed. "Look! Look!"

The lights shut off as he rambled on. Rainey sighed in relief against Jack. He looked down at her confused, but she just shook her head.

"Y'all fools been played! Get off me man." The kid broke loose and ran back the direction they came from.

**ZZZZZZ**

"Jack, it was a questionable kill." Bobby said as the walked into the house.

"What makes you think that?" Jack asked, hanging up Ray's coat.

"Boy, it's sad, you growing up without a father. No one showed you anything did they?" Bobby said quietly. Rainey was already passed out on the couch and they'd only gotten home moments before. "I should have stayed longer and held your little hand, huh sweetheart?"

"Whatever man." He walked over and nudged Rainey awake. "You sleep on this thing you'll be sore in the morning baby." He helped her get up and directed her towards the stairs. "I'll be up in a second."

"Look, sometimes pros will cover up their shots with another crime. Like burglery or somethin'. Then, pay a witness to throw the cops onto a wrong suspect." Bobby explained.

"Why would anyone wanna kill the sweetest women in the goddamn world?" Jack asked, frustrated.

"I don't know, Jackie, I don't know." Bobby shook his head.

"I'm gonna go make sure she didn't pass out in the hall." Jack said, climbing the stairs.

To his surprise, he saw the door to their room opened and a small lamp turned on. He walked in to see her already huddled under the warm comfortor. He smiled and walked to the bed. He sat down on the edge and took off his boots.

"Someone wanted her dead, Jack." Ray said, her voice hoarse.

"Your getting sick. Get some rest." He turned off the light and laid down next to her.

"Jack?"

"Yeah Ray?"

"I was thinking about the night Evelyn called the cops on my dad."

"Yeah?" The confusion wasn't hidden in his voice.

"I remember what you said to me." She placed her hand on his chest and rested her head on his shoulder.

"That makes one of us." He lied.

"I love you." She whispered before fdrifting off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I personally like that chapter the best so far. Please review! I worked on this for hours!**

**Kiku**


	5. Servielence tapes

**Hello!**

**Disclaimer: I do not have any rights to Four Brothers axcept for anything you do not recognize.**

**A/N: I apologise for any Spanish speakers who find my phrases off or completely wrong, I'm using a transator.**

**Story:**

**

* * *

**

Jack woke up to the muffled sound of shouting. He rolled over, expecting to see Ray, but she was gone. He groaned and got up. Within moments, the muffled sound, became clearer as he descended the stairs. He recognised the first voice. That would be Ray, but the other took him a minute. _'Accent, female, annoying...Sofi' _was the conclusion he came to. "Why is it always in the mornings?" He asked himself quietly.

_"Eres perezoso, incompetente, debil y inutil." _Sofi spoke, counting things down with her fingers. Whatever she said, Jack was staying out of it. Ray new Spanish, she'd kick Sodi's ass, no problem.

Ray rolled her eyes and pushed Sofi back. There was fire in Sofi's eyes, and boredom in Ray's.

"Ten bucks says Angel sides with Vida Loca" Bobby said as Jack sat beside him on the couch.

"I'll take that bet. Family is a thicker bond than the affections of a crazy bitch." Jack explained. Normally he would have recieved a scowl from Sofi, but she was to engrossed in bitching at Ray.

"Fairy, anything can be overruled for a peice of ass." Bobby chuckled darkly.

_"No eres nada pero sino groupie a tu venda coja del asno de los novios!"_ Sofi screamed. Angel stumbled down the stairs and sighed in frustration. Bobby and Jack were laughing on the couch.

"Spanish is my second language, I know what you're sayin' bitch!" Ray yelled in her face.

"What is your problem?" Sofi stepped back. It wasn't a good thing to take on Ray in the morning.

_"No venir en aqui el pensamiento de to pueda asumir el control esta casa! Estaba aqui antes de que incluso resolvieres Angel, tu puta!"_ Ray shouted in Spanish without hesitation.

"Hey, hey, hey." Angel decided it was time to end it. "I dont know alot of Spanish but I know that word! No name caling." He reprimanded. "Now what the hell is goin' on?" He asked them both.

Ray sent Sofi a deathglare and began talking. "_She _decided she was gonna sit in my chair this morning."

"That's it?" Angel asked, disbelievingly, while Bobby threw his head back in laughter. He'd seen the whole thing of course. He'd probably started it by making rude comments about Sfi to Ray.

"No." ray said impatiently. "She also thinks it's ok to come into me and jacks room at 6:30 in the morning and go through my luggage for God only knows what reason!"

"You stole my jeans!" Sofi shouted.

"What?" Angel looked at Ray questioningly.

"That is what we like to call bullshit here in America." Ray placed her hands on her hips.

"In all fairness," Bobby decided to throw something in there. "Ray is about three sizes smaller than you Loco Ono."

"Shut up Bobby, please." Angel said harshly. He turned back to Ray and Sofi. "Girl, I've known Ray for a long time and she wouldn't steal your clothes. And even if she did, you shouldn't have gone through her stuff, you should have come to me."

Jack smiled and held out his hand, "Pay up bro." Bobby put the money in his hand resentfully.

"Don't get used to it sweetheart, that was luck."

Sofi had now switched from shouting at Ray, to shouting at Angel. Ray walked over to them triumphantly and sat on Jack's lap. "Morning baby." She said in her normal musical voice.

"Weren't you sick last night?" Jack put his arms around her waist.

"I told you, it was below zero last night, of course I'm gonna sound like shit when I'm half asleepand freezing." Bobby smiled at the two.

"You guys are still too much." Bobby shook his head.

"You should go make me some food." Ray wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Give me a reason." Jack dared.

Ray leaned in and kissed him softly. "Please."

"Get a room. Please." Bobby had turned away from them and focussed on the t.v. "The last thing I wanna see is my little brother swappin' spit with a girl I consider a sister. It's practically incest!"

Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Alright. French toast?" Ray nodded.

Ray got up to let up Jack and sat on Bobby's lap. "How's it goin' Princess?" He asked.

"Not too bad. I don't think it's really set in yet." She stared blankly at the tv. Of course, Bobby was watching hockey, as always.

"Well, it will today. We're gonna go check out the surveilence tape."

"Yeah." She said quietly, "I know."

"Hey, you're not aloud to be sad right now." Bobby teased, "Your our little ball of sunshine."

"Don't even think about it bobby." She warned.

"Look on the brightside." She could here the smile in his voice.

"Don't."

He didn't listen. He took advantage of her position and started tickling her. Ray couldn't help but laugh. "Stop it Bobby!" She choaked out breathlessly.

"No, You gotta smile." He laughed. She tried to get off him, but just ended up falling on the floor and Angel, hearing her giggles, had come to join the fun. Now with two brotherly figures there, twice her size, there was no escape.

Ray was laughing so hard, tears were streaking down her face. "Jackie! Help!" She yelled between gasps. "Stop it, guys, seriously. I cant breath!" You win! I'll be happy just leave me alone!"

Hearing that, Bobby and Angel backed off. Both with large grins. Ray stood up and shoved Bobby's shoulder. "You guys suck." She said with a smile.

**ZZZZZZZZZZ**

"Alright, I'm here." Jerry said as he got out of his car. "What?"

"Last night we found out it wasn't random." Angel spoke up. "The witness was paid and the whole gang story was some bullshit."

"Are you serious man?" Jerry asked. "Come one now."

"Yeah." Angel said quietly.

"Jack." Ray pointed to the manager going into the store.. Bobby turned around and motioned for the other to follow.

"Can I help you?" The old man asked politely.

"Yeah, if we could just have a moment of your time, sir." Ray said quietly as Jack placed a hand on her back.

"Evelyn Mercer was our mother." Jack said warmly.

"She was a good lady. I liked her very much." The man smiled sadly. "Let's come inside."

It wasn't long before he had the tv set up and the tape in the VCR.

This doesn't add up." Bobbyobserved quietly. "He's already got the money."

They watched the rest in silence. The shooters found Evelyn behind a food rack and pointed their guns at her.

Jack hugged Ray against him and when the men finally shot Evelyn, Ray turned into his shoulder, not wanting to see anymore. He took her out of veiw of the tv. "Why don't you wait here." He suggested. She nodded her head and buried her face in her hands. He walked back silently to where the others were.

"Supposedly the witness told the police this was a gang shooting. You know anything about that?" Bobby asked when the video was over.

The old man talked about a guy who came in, who talked to the police for a while. He gave them a description. Bobby nodded his head in understanding the whole time.

Jack went and got Ray and they left the store. Bobby walked out, full of rage. "That wasn't no gang shooting, That was an execution. They set mom up. They set her up." He started sprinting towards the gym, "Come on." It didn't take them long to get there. "You guys ready?" He asked as they walked into the builing. What seemed to be a huge basketball game was going on at that moment. The crowd was huge and the stands were overflowing.

"What's the plan, Bobby?" Jerry asked from behind him.

"We're wingin' it, Jerry." Bobby replied, clearly annoyed.

"We always wing it." Jerry complained.

"We're gonna get killed." Jack muttered, pushing Ray behind him proectively.

"What do you mean 'we' white boy?" Angel turned to Jack.

Ray had composed herself now. "Shut up Angel. This isn't the time to fight. If this is gonna work, we have to work together."

There you go with your 'work together' speach again." Angel rolled his eyes.

"She's right Angel, shut up." Bobby snapped at him.

Bobby walked onto the courts, grabbing Ray's writst and pulling her with him. "They like you." He muttered in explanation.

"Excuse me!" He yelled after a deep breath.

"I handle this." One of the refs made his way over to them. "I don't know what the hell you think your doing, but you better get the hell out of here friend." He warned.

"I'd love to friend, but I can't" Bobby said roughly, grabbing the ball from one of the players. "Yeah! I got the rock now! I got this motherfucker now!" He dribbled the ball. A player tried to grab the ball back, but Bobby punched him in the face. After that, nearly everyone still on the court tried to tackle him, but Bobby pulled out a gun and everyone backed off. "No need to grab me. This only take a second."

"Shut up and listen!" Ray yelled at the top of her lungs, over the fans protests and screams for them to get off the court.

"My name is Bobby Mercer, this is Ray Mercer. And some of you probably knew my brother. And some of you probably know she was shot about a week ago across the street. Sixty-two years old, murdered in cold blood!" Jerry was beside them now.

"Bobby, put down the gun." Ray pleaded behind him.

"Think about it Bobby, think." Jerry told him.

"I'm lookin' for the witness." Bobby explained. "Ray, go ahead." He whispered to her.

She remembered what they had told her about the guy on their short walk over. "Ball player" She yelled, "Big guy, supposedly never wheres a coat. Dog lover. Anybody got anything."

"You tell me where I can find the guy, and you can finish your game." Ray noticed Jack following a kid out of the gym. "All we wanna do is talk to the guy! You can end this really quickly!"

Jack came back in and motioned that he had something. Jerry pointed him out to Bobby. "Cracker Jack."

Bobby nodded. "I appretiate your help very much. You've all been upstanding citizens. Enjoy the rest of you game."

"You crazy as hell." Jerry muttered as the three of them left the gym.

"What do we got here?" Bobby asked as they walked up to the kid Jack had gone after.

"Bobby, meet Keenon. Keenon, this is Bobby." Angel did the intros. "Something tells me he was on his way to deliver a warning."

"What's his name, Keenon?" Ray asked quietly, arms folded over her chest.

"Damien. He's my brother." Keenon said grudgingly.

"He's your brother? No shit? These are my brothers and my little sister." Bobby said calmly.

"No dog. He's my real brother."

"Yeah are my real brothers." Bobby chuckled and started pointing them out. "My little sis, Ray. This is Angel, I'm Bobby, Jack , and Jeremiah."

"So what about you and Damien?" Ray asked. "You guys still close? He live at home with you?"

"Yeah, but I aint tellin you shit else." Keenon said defiantly.

"Okay" Bobby said understandingly.

"I wouldn't sell out my brothers either" Angel spoke up.

"Just calm down, okay? We just wanna talk to him. We wanna ask him a few questions. Is he gonna cooperate?" Bobby asked as Angel and Jerry went through the kids backpack.

"We got something" Jerry held out a peice of paper.

"Address?" Ray asked, looking over Bobby's shoulder at it.

"He lives in the Gardens, right over there." Jerry said quietly.

Soon they had left the kid behind and were heading over to the place. How long of a day it was gonna be, was all Rainey could think about. That, and worrying about whether they were gonna kill somebody, or get killed, was enough to throw anyone over the edge.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, Your lucky I got in the zone, otherwise you might have had to wait for another week or so. If you like Twilight, I have a story on that going and a poll up on my profile. Have a good day!**

**Kiku**


	6. Secrets revialed

**Hello!**

**Disclaimer: I do not have any rights to Four Brothers axcept for anything you do not recognize.**

**A/N: It's great to I have some clashing requests. Dani, I'll have to hold off on the flashbacks for a little while. I'm gonna do a little more interaction with her and the guys before doing some major moment with Ray and Jack.**

**Story:**

**

* * *

**

"I just don't get it. Why would someone hire a goddamn killer to shoot mom?" Jerry asked from the backseat, where he Ray and Jack sat. The car was parked outside Damian's building, waiting.

"I got an idea: We'll wait for the shit head to get back and we'll ask him." Bobby used his regular smartass attitude.

"Well, y'all do what y'all gotta do. I got Gymnastics. Come on, let me out." Jerry pushed on Angel's seat to get out.

"You got your leotard on Jerry?" Booby cracked a smile.

"Y'all know what I'm talkin' about. Girls got gymnastics and I gotta take em." Jerry stepped out.

"You wanna take Cracker Jack with yah? He's flexible." Bobby laughed.

"Bobby, your the one that took ballet." Jack reminded him.

"I took it with him." Ray defended.

"Whatever." Jack laughed and tuned to the window. Ray watched as Jack looked out the window and the others started talking about the Marines and the women on the ship.

"_I don't mind if it rains or freezes, long as I got my plastic Jesus ridin' on the dashboard..."_ Jack sang softly, tracing pictures into the frosted window of the car._ "Comes in colors pink and pleasant. Glows in the dark-"_ Jack stopped suddenly "Thats him! It's him!" Jack said urgently pointing out the window.

"Stay in the car Ray." Bobby said as he got out, leaving her alone in the car.

"No!" She went to get up.

"Listen." He said quickly. "Don't be difficult. Just stay in the car." He shut the door and disappeared into the building with Jack and Angel.

"Damnit Bobby." She muttered to herself. She looked around the car for something to do and found Bobby's old leather wallet in the front seat. She chuckled evilly to herself and opened it with curiosity. She carefully pulled out whatever lay inside the largest pocket. It was a small stack of pictures. On top, was one of all five of them with Evelyn when Ray was 17. Underneath that was one of Jerry's family, then one of Angel and Sofi, but Sofi was scratched out with a pen. She laughed to herself. Typical Bobby. The last picture made her smile. It was a copy of the wedding photo she'd sent Evelyn.

She heard shots and stuffed the pictures back in. She looked out of the window to see Damian falling from the building. "Shit." She cursed silently.

Ray pushed up the seat and climbed out of the car, walking towards where the man fell. When she got there, Bobby, Angel, and Jack were already coming from the building.

"Man, you must be freezing." Bobby said when they got closer.

"You won't be needing this no more playboy." Angel picked up the gun the guy must have been using before.

"You know why we're here Damian?" Bobby questioned as Ray moved over to where Jack was.

"Come on, man, call me an ambulance." Damian pleaded. Ray finched when she saw his leg. It was the worst kind of broken she'd ever seen.

"An ambulance? What, for my dog bite? I'm gonna be ok." Bobby assured him. "You give me a name and I'll call. I wanna know who shot up that liquorstore now."

"Man, I didn't shoot no one."

"Say what?" Bobby held his hand to his ear. "Speak up, I cant hear you playboy. It's hard to hear you with all this wind. If we leave, aint nobody else gonna hear you either. They say it's gonna be a cold night."

"You aint gonna make it far with that leg." Angel inputted.

"Look man, these two fools said they'd pay me a few dubs if I said I saw some gangsters shot up the place, all right?" The guy explained. "But I didn't hurt no one!"

"Well, turn into a fucking fudgesicle" Bobby muttered.

"Come on man, I can't say nothin'!" Damian excliamed.

"Fair enough. Your gonna die right here." Bobby motioned for them to turn and walk away. "I told you to stay in the car." He whispered harshly to Ray.

"And you expect me to listen when Jack's in there and I hear gun shots?" She hissed back.

"Leave her alone Bobby." Angel rolled his eyes. They heard the guy shouting for them to call an ambulance.

"I'm callin his bluff." Bobby informed them. Rainey and Jack turned to look at Damian.

"I'll tell you where you can find him!" Damian hollered and Bobby pushed them back.

"Give me a name." Bobby ordered. "Where can we find him?"

Rainey sat in her chair in the livingroom, flipping through the channels at 3:00 in the morning. Sofi sat on the couch, expressionless.

"I can't believe they left me here." Rainey said sorely to herself. "It's not like I haven't done this kind of shit before."

"You haven't picked up on it yet?" Sofi asked condesendingly.

Rainey scowled at her. "Picked up on what?"

"God your stupid." Sofi rolled her eyes. "He knows your secret."

Rainey froze. "I don't have a secret."

"Tell that crap to Jack all you want, but I was there when Bobby found out." Sofi leaned forwrad. "It doesn't take a genius to see you've gotten fatter since the last time we've seen you, when you've been the same weight since you were seventeen." She grabbed the remote as Rainey sat there stunned.

She stood up quickly and ran to her and Jack's room, ruffling through her purse. When that was fruitless, she frantically searched her luggage, one back at a time, but did't find anything. "Oh God no." She whispered to herself, sitting crosslegged on the floor. "Bobby." She remembered.

Rainey stood back up and walked quickly to Bobby's room. She opened the door carefully and it didn't take long to find what she was looking for. A large white envelope sat on top of his bed. She slowly picked it up and sat where it had been.

She didn't know how long she sat there, but next thing she knew, Bobby had opened the door and looked at her, surprised.

"Princess what-" He began.

"How did you find out." She asked, not looking at him.

He sighed and threw his coat on the chair. "It says it right on the paper."

She looked up at him, tears burning in her eyes. "But how did you know to look for it?"

He looked comtemplative for a moment, "Sofi told me about." She scoffed. "When are you gonna tell Jack? better yet, why haven't you told Jack?"

"I haven't found the right time. I just-"

"Don't give me that. You aren't the only one in your relationship thats hiding something. You and Jack are so scared of what the other will think that neither of you want to tell the truth anymore! It unhealthy!" Bobby said frustratedly.

"Were unhealthy?!" She stopped suddenly. "What is he not telling me?" She had a pained expression on her face.

Bobby looked at the ground. "You guys are in debt."

"No, we're just broke." She shook her head.

"No," He corrected her. "You were broke up until he bought the ring and paid for the wedding, then you were in debt."

She squezzed her eyes shut before storming past Bobby and down the stairs. She was grabbed her coat from the rail and was headed for the door when Jack called. "Ray? What's up?" He asked from the couch.

Ray stopped and went into the livingroom, tears actually running down her face. "I'm pregnant." She said, as clearly as she could. Sofi sat in Angel's lap on a chair.

He stood up ubruptly and walked to her quickly, happiness etched on his face. "How long?"

"About four months next week." She answered as he cupped her face, wiping the tears from her face.

He froze, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know, why didn't you tell me we were in debt?" She took his hand off her face.

"We'll leave you alone." Angel went to get up.

"No, stay. I was just leaving." She looked spitefully into Jack's face.

"Where are you gonna go? It's freezing outside Ray." Jack was panicing.

"I'll go to Jerry's." She headed towards the door.

Bobby had come downstairs. "You can't go out there. Theres a storm out there and your not in any condition to go face it."

"Bobby-"

"No." He said sternly.

She sighed in frustration and pushed past him back up the stairs and to her room, leaving Jack to hate himself for a while. She decided it would be best to get some sleep. She changed and laid down on the bed, brooding over all that had happened that day. They boys hadn't told her what had happened...

She drifted off soon after that, but found herself waking to some movement. she groaned in annoyance and felt a hand wrap around her, resting on her stomach. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Ray." Jack whispered into her hair. "I just didn't want to see you worry about it."

"It's ok." She relaxed against him. "I should've told you I was pregnant."

"You don't have to worry about what we'll do. We'll firgure it out." He assured her. "You don't need this kind of stress."

"Your cute when you worry." She closed her eyes again.

"I love you Rainey." He lightly rubbed his hand over her stomach.

She breathed in deeply. "I love you too, I really do."

"I know."

* * *

**A/N: Bit longer for you guys! The secret is out. I hope you liked it! Review please!**

**Kiku**


	7. House call

**Hello!**

**Disclaimer: I do not have any rights to Four Brothers axcept for anything you do not recognize.**

**A/N: Ok, I lied last chapter... That was a pretty big moment between Ray and Jack. I'll try a bit harder for you. Now that you know about what Ray is going through, you need to know a little something about her: Although she IS the youngest in the family, she has a need to protect everyone around her and she pretty much thinks she's invinceable. She likes doing everything herself.**

**Story:**

**

* * *

**

Rainey, just getting out of the shower, checked her watch. It was about 10:30. Her efforts to sleep longer had been fruitless. She heard a howl of pain from downstairs. She got dressed and walked downstairs.

Bobby sat at the table having Sofi clean a wound on his arm. "What happened?" She sat next to him, concerned.

"Just a few dog bites, Princess, no perminant damage." He smiled reasurringly.

"Your kidding me Bobby. That could get infected." She pushed Sofi's hands away and inspected it before Sofi grabbed it back and finished cleaning it.

"Damnit!" He cursed as she poured peroxide on it.

"You such a pussy Bobby." She muttered.

"Give me a break, will you?" Bobby hissed at Sofi.

"What the hell happened anyways?" Rainey asked, grudgingly leaning back.

"It should be against the law for people to keep dogs where someone like you can get to them" Sofi ranted. Bobby looked over to Rainey, rolling his eyes. Rainey chuckled.

"Police in the house!" Angel called from the door as a car pulled into the driveway.

"Shit!" Rainey stood up as Sofi ran to get something to cover Bobby's arm. "What exactly did you do Bobby?" She asked accusingly.

"Not now." He whispered as Sofi handed him a robe. "Come on." He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the livingroom. She sat on the arm of her chair and Bobby sat on the couch while Sofi stood with Bobby in the doorway to the kitchen.

Bobby stood up as Angel and the two cops entered. "Cops are always welcome at the Mercer house. Makes us feel safe and cozy."

"Just the way we like it." Rainey said with a small smile.

"Ain't you sexy." Green joked at Bobby as he came into the room.

"Thank you." Bobby scoffed inwardly at Greens comment on the robe Sofi had grabbed for him. "Jackie wanted this little number for himself, but I fought him for it."

"What happened to your hand?" Green asked suspiciously. "Did you happen to forget the little conversation we had at your brother's house about not interfering in with our investigation?"

Bobby gestured to his gashes, "Oh no, no, no. This is Turkey Cup, man. Hockey. An old Mercer family tradition. You remember that, don't you, Green? You played hockey. Guy's can get pretty rough on that ice."

"Where's your car Bobby? It's not outside." Fowler said smuggly.

"We left it at Jeremiah's." Sofi said quickly as Bobby sat back on the couch.

"Yeah, Jerry drove us home." Angel leaned against the arm of the couch. "You know, Volvos are one of the safest cars out there. Volvos are incredible, man, when there's a blizzard outside."

Rainey chuckled. Green looked at her and smiled. "How are yah Rainey?" She nodded her head with a grin.

"Expecting actually." She placed her hand on her stomach. Green had been another friend of hers back then, so she had no problem with telling him, but Bobby shot her a quick glare.

"Really? Thats great!" He said, enthusiastically. "Now, I now you Rainey, don't lie to me. Where's the car?" He asked sincerely, but every Mercer was hanging on her word.

"It's at Jerry's house. We rode home in the Volvo." She had a small honest smile playing on her lips. "I was actually thinking about getting one now that we got a little one on the way. They are very safe." If there was a contest to find the best liar, she would win by far.

"Fascinating" Fowler rolled his eyes at her and turned to Bobby. "Hey Gretzky, you know what this is?" He pulled a small bag from his jacket pocket.

"A hair off you wife's tit?" Bobby asked. Sometimes he was too much of a smartass.

"Try from your thick skull." Fowler tried to sound threatening, which was impossible when your talking to the Mercers...and Sofi. "Forensics pulled this off a pair a contract killers we found this morning."

With that, Ray busted out laughing. Bobby remained calm, smiling at his sister, while Green looked at her like she was crazy. "Fishing for a confession with a phony hair, huh? Thats an old one boys. Come on Green. You know when I'll know you got my hair off a dead body right? When I hear the jail house doors close behind me boys." Bobby said smugly.

"Ok, tell me what they told you then." Green said seriously. "You think that these thugs were hired to kill Evelyn, is that it?"

"Wait Green," Ray stood, "How did you go from petty thug, to contract killer." All laughter gone from her face.

"And if were professional shotters, like you say, they wouldn't of told us who they was working with anyway. Even if they did get one hell of an ass-whupping" Angel finished.

"You think your pretty cute, dont you? He does." Fowler jumped in again. "Everybody's a smart guy until I bust em in the mouth" Fowler advanced.

Angel stood agressively, as did Rainey. Green stepped between them and Jack stepped foreward and grabbed Rainey's arm. "What are you thinkin'?" He scolded her. Then there was just Green trying to calm Fowler and Angel down.

"Look, Bobby, if you got something, you give it to me. And if it's something vital, we'll run with this. But don't try to take on Detroit by your damn self." Green warned. "You keep knocking on the devil's door long enough, and sooner or later, somebody gonna answer you."

After that, Green and Fowler left. "Maybe he's right Bobby." Jack said quietly.

"Shut up Fairy." Bobby snapped.

Jack rolled his eyes and turned to Rainey. "I'm gonna go to the store. You want something?"

"No, thanks baby." She kissed him goodbye. After he was gone, she turned to Angel and Bobby, the only ones left in the room; Sofi had gone to take her own shower. "What happened last night?" Bobby went to open his mouth, but she could read the expression on his face. "Don't even think about telling me some bullshit. If I have to lie for you, you had better give me enough damn respect to tell me what it is exactly that I'm lying about." She said sternly.

Bobby sighed in frustration. "You shouldn't get in on this too deep. Not in your situation." He shook his head. "you don't need to end up in prison now that your gonna have a kid." Bobby could be some kinda protective at times, which really bothered her.

"Bobby, I already knowingly lied them. It's called obstruction of justice and you now that. Just tell me what you did so I know how deep a shit I'm in here." She ordered, frustrated.

Angel leaned silently against the door frame to the kitchen. "They killed mom, Ray." He said quietly.

It dawned on her then. "Goddamnit, you didn't Bobby. Please say you didn't." She shook her head.

"Ray, we had no other choice." Bobby stood now.

"No other choice?" She brushed her hands through her hair, panic taking over. "Did they at least tell you something?" They both remained silent, looking at the gound. "Oh God..." She swallowed hard and her breathing increased.

"Rainey, you gotta calm down." He told her softly, yet urgently. She was having another panic attack. Something they had found out that had plagued her from her childhood. He hadn't seen her have one in a long time, he'd thought she was over it.

"Calm down?!" She screamed athim. "You killed someone Bobby, and you expect me to calm down?!" She shook her head back and forth and squeezed her eyes shut. She sunk to her knees. "Oh God, oh God, oh God..." She repeated to herself.

"Angel, go get her a glass of water." Bobby ordered. The younger man did as told and Bobby turned back to Rainey. "Princess, look at me." She shook her head again. "Hey," he grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. "Breath. Don't make me make you, just do it." He said threateningly.

With that, she took a several large breaths. Her breathing slowed and now tears streaked down her face. "How could do this to us, Bobby? Why would you even let me a Jack get involved if you thought it was gonna come to this?"

"You knew the risks Ray." He said quietly.

"You said knock on a few doors!" She calmed herself. "Ok, I knew someone could get hurt, but I trusted you. I trusted you to keep everything in hand. Make sure we didn't get in so deep that it involved murder." Angel reapeared and handed her a glass of water, she took a drink greatfully. "The Bobby I knew as a kid would never have let this happen."

"Don't judge me, Ray." He warned.

"You know I'm right Bobby." Angel took the glass from Rainey, who's tears had ceased.

"Look" He grabbed her shoulders. "We'll get outa this. You know we'll be fine. The cops here don't know shit Rainey. You know that first hand."

"Fine." She said quietly. "Your damn lucky your family and I like you, otherwise you'd be royaly screwed."

* * *

**A/N: I was gonna put this up a day or two ago, but I held off a bit so I could check it over. Remember, I like reviews. They make me want to update.**

**Kiku**


	8. Discussions

**Hello!**

**Disclaimer: I do not have any rights to Four Brothers except for anything you do not recognize.**

**A/N: Im SO sorry this took so long. I no excuses are lame, but I had this chapter almost all the way finished and the window closed, so I had to start ALL over!! Anyways, here you go.**

**But I am also VERY happy cuz I got my presents early from my mom. I had to pick them out, so what was the point, right? I got a new Mp3 player and some Etnies!!! Plus, I bought a fish (even though they always starves themselves!)!!!**

**He's a Beta and I call him Kenny. So when/if he dies, I can say: "You killed yourself Kenny! You bastard!!!"**

**This is for Superdani who reminded me to get this story updated.**

**Story:**

**

* * *

**

Rainey sighed, annoyed. "Bobby, you are not going to keep me out of this." She said calmly as possible at this point. "I won't just sit here and keep my mouth shut like some defensless child while you three go beat the shit out of Detriot."

"The hell you won't." He said defensively, lightly pushing her onto her chair. "Now sit there like a good little girl and watch t.v. while we three big strong men go find the scum that killed ma, and pay them the insult back." Rainey went to get back up and protest, but he just pushed her shoulder back down. "I'm not joking." he said, before leaving the room.

She sat in her chair, pouting with her legs curled up to her chest, as she watched the boys in the kitchen. They were going through what they got from the hitmen. She shuddered at the thought of what her brothers had done.

"One of these days, I am going to lose it and kill that boy." She muttered, sick of being left out just because she was with child. "I bet if I wasn't knocked up, he'd be just dying to find a spot for me in this."

Sofi chuckled in her corner of the room. "Can I help?" She asked with an evil grin.

"Was I talking to you?" Rainey snapped.

Sofi turned away quickly, as if she'd just been slapped. "Can I ask you a question?" She asked Rainey, obviously insulted.

"I swear to God if it has anything to do with the fact that I'm pregnant or about my temper and if it's the hormones or if someone shoved Bobby's hockey stick up my ass, I will take Bobby's precious gun and shove it down your throat." She said threateningly. She was really getting tired of those comments, mostly because she had a feeling that the hormones really were getting to her.

Sofi chuckled again, as if daring Rainey to try, and then she was silent for a moment. "You and Bobby are really close."

"That is not a question." Rainey eyed her suspiciously.

"No, it isn't." Sofi rolled her eyes. "Is that why you have a problem with me? Because Bobby does?"

The question took Rainey off gaurd and her eyes showed her shock. She really hadn't thought about it since the day she met Sofi. Bobby may have had something to do with it. He'd met Sofi before she herself had, and had already had a feeling of annoyance towards her. But she didn't ever base any of her feelings completely on the Mercer family's opinions. No, Sofi had always been around all those years ago. Rainey's detest for Angel's girlfriend came from a territorial dispute. The Mercers were _her_ family and she'd be damned if some skanky bitch would take them away from her.

She was also somewhat afraid that Sofi would hurt Angel. Leave him or cheat on him. She didn't think Sofi deserved Angel, even with his background.

To everyone else, she had an aire of confidence about her; to herself, she was insecure about what she had, afraid she could lose it any minute. She had never been about to lose her her brothers without one hell of a fight.

That was why she'd always hated Sofi. She kind of felt bad about it now, Sofi didn't seem too bad, just a little infuriating sometimes.

"No, Sofi, I don't hate you because of Bobby, at least not all that much." Rainey looked down guiltfully. "Do you really want to know why?" Sofi nodded her head and Rainey sighed, it was gonna sound stupid, she knew it. "Ok, I always hated you because I always felt like you were going to take my family away. Then I realised that wasn't gonna happen 'cause Bobby hates you and Jack goes along with just about everything Bobby says or does, so then I hated you 'cause I was positive you were going to hurt Angel." She sighs. "I sound like a crazy idiot, I know, but I was a kid then and hating you is second nature to me now..." She felt tears burning in her eyes. "Fucking hormones..." She muttered to herself.

"No, you don't. Well...you do, but at least I know now." Sofi rubbed her back softly. "And I can see how attached to them you are."

Rainey sighed. "I'll do my best to not hate you. Don't expect much though, it's not a very good time to try right now."

Sofi chuckled. "It could be worse, you could be having morning sickness."

"Shut up!" Rainey looked at her, terrified. "You'll jinx it damnit!" Rainey looked up as the boys filed out. "Oh hell no!" She said, standing.

Rainey went to put on her shoes and grab her heavy jacket while Sofi and Bobby bitched.

"You know, it's a real shame Jackie is the only one down to ride." Bobby said as Rainey snuck quietly out the door and towards the car. "Say goodbye to your big sister Jackie, lets go." She heard Bobby say loudly as they left the house. She sat low in the backseat, not willing to be left behind on this one.

When they got into the car, they were in a small conversation, so Bobby didn't see her in the rearveiw mirror until after he'd pulled out of the driveway.

"Get out." He said flatly, stopping.

Jack looked back at her and rolled his eyes. "Hey Baby."

"Hey Jack." She said as innocently as she could.

"Did you hear me Ray? Get out, you aren't coming." He said strenly.

"Oh, yes I am." She challenged. "God only knows what Angel and Sofi are already doing in there right now. You wouldn't want your sweet and innocent little sister to have to witness that, would you?"

"Sweet and innocent my ass." He mttered. "Fine, but your staying in the car."

Jack chuckled, "Ray Ray, you have us wrapped around your little finger, don't use in a any bad ways. Ok?"

Ray leaned forward so her chin was resting on his shoulder. "I can think of one way to use it right now." She whispered in his ear.

"Please, don't ruin my good thoughts of you." Bobby shuddered. "As far as my mind is concerned, you are the Virgin Mary."

"Oh, so thats how I got pregnant! I knew I remembered you using a condom!" She slapped Jack on the shoulder playfully. They both laughed uncontrollably while Bobby sat grumbling.

**ZZZZZZZ**

Rainey sat at the table in Jerry's kitchen, watching Camille make breakfast. After becoming particularly annoyed by Rainey the night before; Bobby had dropped her at Jerry's. Rainey wasn't too upset about it, Camille was a little overbearing sometimes, but she was sweet and had good reason for having caution aroung Bobby.

"How do you like your eggs Rainey?" The older woman asked, turning from the stove.

"What kind are you making for the girls?" Rainey sat up a little straighter.

"Scrambled." Camille said, before calling for Daniela and Amelia.

"Well, I'll have the same." Rainey stood up and helped Amelia into her chair. "You don't have to go to extra trouble just for me, Camille."

"It's no trouble." Camille assured her. "Here's your juice Daniela."

"Where's mine mommy?"Amelia asked quietly.

"Hold on honey." Camille turned back to the stove to turn the sausage she was cooking.

"I'll get it for yah Amy." Rainey stood and walked to the counter where a carton of orange juice sat. She poured some into Amelia's favorite Disney cup and set it front of the little girl.

"Thanks Aunt Ray." Amelia drank it greedily.

"Your welcome babe." Rainey ruffled her hair and went to help Camille.

"Morning Ray." Jerry appeared at the kitchen door. "Morning girls."

"Morning!" They all said in unison.

"Camille, the sitter called." He walked over and kissed his wife on the cheek. "She said she wouldn't be able to work today."

Camille sighed. "I guess there'll be no Christmas shopping today..."

"I'll watch them." Rainey spoke up as she got Daniela's and Amelia's plates ready.

"No, I could ask you to do that!" Camille gasped in disbelief.

"She's right Ray, you're a guest." Jerry agreed.

"Oh come on Jer, I've got nothing better to do with my time." Rainey pleaded. "Besides, we all know I'll need the practice later."

"Ok, but Im gonna pay you-" Jerry started

"No." Rainey said firmly. "I don't want your money. All I wanna do is spend the day with my wonderful, beautiful nieces."

"Ray, we know about your situation. Just let him pay you." Camille urged.

"Thank you so much, but truthfully, if Jack knew I was even thinking about taking money from you guys, God only knows how he'd reeact. Just let me hang out with the girls. Thats payment enough." Rainey said firmly.

"Ok." Jerry sighed. "Have it your way, but don't think I won't spoil your kid when you finally have it. Which is it by the way? Boy or girl?"

"Girl." She smiled, "I've been thinking about names, and I got nothing. Maybe I should see if Jack has any ideas..." She mused.

Ok," Camille started. "If you're gonna watch them, do you mind if I leave early?"

"No prob Cam. Have fun!" Ray smiled as Camille and Jerry headed out for their seperate tasks for the day. Today was gonna be way relaxed compared to what her husband and brothers were probably already up to.

* * *

**A/N: There we go! Merry Christmas!!!!!!!**

**This had pretty much no script-y-ness in it, almost all original dialogue!!!**

**Have a great Christmas Day night and New Years!!!**

**Kiku**


	9. Shower Scene :D

**Hello!**

**Disclaimer: I do not have any rights to Four Brothers except for anything you do not recognize.**

**A/N: Only two reviews?? Come on people! I know you can do better!**

**Story:**

Rainey felt Jack move under her slightly. Her eyes popped open, remembering she needed a shower badly, and so would he.

There was always a race for it, and today was now different. She readied the hand that lay on his chest and pushed him back down when he went to sit up.

She jumped over him and ran for the door, only to feel two very strong hands grab her waist. She elbowed him in the ribs and flew throught the door, and down the hall.

She tried to slam the bathroom door shut, but he stuck his arm through at the last minute.

"You got first last time!" He objected from the other side, still keeping the door from shutting.

"And I'm gettin first this time too!" She yelled back.

There was silence for a moment. "Hey Ray," He said silkily.

"What?" She asked, suspiscious.

"She heard his smile as he spoke. "I have a compromise..."

A slow smile crept on her own face.

"What do you say?" He asked before she swung open the door and pulled him inside, closing it behind her.

It was seconds beofre his lips were on hers. She chuckled against his mouth and moved to take off his shirt. They parted for a moment so she could take off her own as well.

Soon enough, he was lifting her into the shower, lips still locked. He climbed in and she pulled back the curtain.

She went to pull back, but he didn't let her.

"It only counts as a shower if theres water..." She mumbled.

He threw his head back and sighed. "Fine!" He resembled a begrudging eight year old. She took her time, just to watch him suffer.

"Thank god!" He said when she finally got it on.

"Sorry, gotta take a crap." Another voice erupted in the bathroom.

"Bobby!" Rainey whined.

"Get over it Princess."

Don't you dare flush." She growled.

"Yeah, I won't flush if you two keep your hands off of each other while I'm in here." She heard the warning in his voice.

"Hey Bobby" Angel's voice entered the room.

"Guys! What is this? Time Square?!" Rainey shrieked.

"I gotta ask you a question." Angel ignored her.

"What's up?" Bobby wondered.

Rainey reached for the shampoo and began washing her hair as Jack did the same. He was clearly upset at the intrusions.

"You know Sofi and I did a lot of makin up last night."

"You gave her that ring, didn't you?" You could hear the annoyance in Bobby's voice.

"Yeah. But it seems like I got a little rust on the tools down here..."

ngel must have tried to show Bobby because his response was this: "Man! No! Ask the cockologist in the shower there."

"How the hell would I know?!" Jack objected.

"He meant me." Rainey rolled her eyes. She pulled back the curtain a little and looked for a second. "Rug burn." She said simply.

"You'll live." Bobby chuckled.

"Thank God!" Angel sighed. "I thought my luck had run out. Now listen, Jerry hasn't been straight with us about the redevelopment project. Found out his dream is dead. Jerry got involved with some bad people. City got on on him about fraud and whatnot. Cut his loans off a month ago. Technically, Jerry's is broke."

Rainey froze. "You think this had something to do with what happened to mom?" Bobby asked what Rainey was thinking.

"No." Angel spoke again. "I'm saying it's something we should look into. You guys go talk to the city official, Douglas. I got some other shit to take care of."

"Why don't you just tell me what you know Angel?" Bobby asked, annoyed.

"This is gonna require a little finesse, not your big fat hott head."

"I wrote the ficken book on finesse!" Bobby yelled after Angel.

Jack stepped out and grabbed a towel for himself and handed the other to Rainey. "Here babe."

"Thanks." She smiled at him.

"Get me some fuckin toilet paper Jack!" Bobby yelled.

**A/N: There is your shower treat! Hope you enjoyed the little bit of alone time they got...**

**Kiku**


	10. I Want My Mommy

**Hello!**

**Disclaimer: I do not have any rights to Four Brothers except for anything you do not recognize.**

**A/N: I am so sorry for taking so long! I know I promised I'd have this one done quicker but theres been a lot on my plate and I haven't had a lot of inspiration for this story... I'll try today though. **

An hour after the Jack and Bobby left to talk to this Douglas guy, Rainey found herself hugging the toilet seat, whimpering with tears running down her face.

"Why me?" She asked herself, resting her head on her arm. There was no chance in hell she'd put her face anywhere nearer to where Bobby's ass had been.

Another wave of nausea came over her and a fresh stream of tears came with it.

She heard a light knowck on the door. "I got you some water." Sofi said softly.

Rainey reached her hand behind her. Sofi anded it to her and kneeled down beside her.

"Thank you." Raineyy managed to whimper. "Are they home yet?"

"You know Jack would've been here the instant I told him you were sick if he was home." She rubbed soothing circles onto the young girls back. "I'll call Bobby." She began o stand but Rainey grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"No, they have things to do. I can't make them stop just because I'm being pitiful." She wiped the hot tears off her cheeks.

"You aren't being pitiful. You shouldn't have eaten that chil-"

"Don't finish that sentence." Rainey warned her, clutching her stomach.

A door slammed shut downstaires and both heads turned towards the bathroom door.

"Anyone home?!" Bobby shouted.

"We're up here!" Sofi called before Rainey could open her mouth.

Seconds later the door opened and revealed the most thankful sight in the world.

Jack pushed Bobby the minute he say his wife flushed and clutching the toilet seat for dear life.

"Are you ok?" He asked, clearly worried. He cupped her face and wiped away what was left of the tears.

"I don't want this." She shook her head, her eyes welling up again.

"You don't want what? The baby?" He looked confused and shocked at the same time.

"No. This."

"What?" He begged to know.

"I...I don't want to f...feel sick every ten minutes. I don't want to feel fat and not be able to egt up without someones help. I don't wanna be humiliated because my shoes don't match because I can't see my feet." He voice found a little strength from the panick she was feeling; from the reality she was facing. "I don't wanna be treated like someone who can't handle herself. I don't wanna sit here, hunched over a toilet whenever someone mentions food or a gory movie comes on. I don't want this!" Sh screamed as loud as she could.

Sofi and Bobby stood in the doorway staring at the couple, completely forgotten.

Jack's eyes filled with pain that he had to see her like this. She was so sad, scared and disoriented and he couldn't do anything about it. He felt helpless when he saw her like this. He didn't know how to help and she didn't know how to help him help. She was just as clueless as he was.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap, rocking her slowly. He had never seen her this upset since they were kids and only after a horrible outburts from her father.

Her head was buried in his chest and she was shaking uncontrollably. "I wish mom was here." She whispered shakily. "I want my mommy."

She had never said that before, no matter how bad things got for her. She'd never told Jack that shed wished her mom was there. It surprised him, but he didn't react in any way to it, other than in his mind.

"Bobby, I'm gonna stay home tonight, you go and meet Angel." Jack said grouphly stroking Rainey's back in comfort.

She sat up at this. "No." This took him by surprise. "I wanna go." She explained.

"No." Bobby spoke up at this. "Definately not now."

"Bobby, I'm gonna be ike this for God knows how long. You can't keep me locked in this house."

"You can come." Jack told her before Bobby could retort.

(&#()(&)&#))((()(#&#

Ray stood with Jack and Bobby at the bulling ally.

"What do you think he found?" Jack asked.

"I dont know, but it's somethin big." Bobby responded.

"How can you tell?" Ray jioned the conversation, resting her head on Jakc's shoulder. It had only been an hour since her stomach had stopped trying to escape from her body and she still felt a bit queezy.

"By the sound of his voice. I know my brother." He turned seeing Angel approach. "What's goin on Angel?"

"Was the coucilman helpful?" Was all Angel answered with.

"Oh yea, a real public servant." Bobby rolled his eyes. "You remember a punk named Victor Sweet?"

"I remember a Malcom Sweet." Angel recalled.

"Victor was his nephew. Used to deliver things for his uncle. Like firebombs and beatings. You remember. Malcolm used to love to humiliate him all the time." Ray remembered.

"Yeah, I remember that dude." Angel nodded.

"Apparently, Victor got sick of the ass-whuppings and sunk his uncle into the river. He owns the whole neighborhood now." Bobby had that sound of disgust in his voice. He'd never liked dealing with the Sweets and now was no different.

"No shit?" Angel scoffed. "Hey Bobby, word around town is that Jerry owed a lot of people some money."

"What are you talking about?" Ray asked, getting off Jack's lap.

"Recognize that dude over there with the fat head?" Angel pointed across the bowling alley to a man with his family.

"Yeah, that's Evander Pearson. He used to be all right, that guy." Bobby stared at Evander.

"Jerry and him used to hang during the union days. He goes by Evan now. And he's working for a guy named Victor." Angel said knowingly.

"You guys are coming up with this pretty quick." Jack observed.

"Yea, you should have been cops." Ray said, letting Jack pull her back to him. "Holy shit."

Ray knew the moment she said it, everyone saw Jerry walking across the alley towards Evan.

They had a pretty breif conversation, ending with Jerry handing him a large envolope. "I know there's no pregnancy test results in that." She mumbled mostly to herself.

"Not even close." Jack mumbled back.

"I found out Jerry got a big insurance check for Mom's death." Angel said as Jerry began to head towards the exit. "Be cool, brother. Forget Jerry. We're gonna find him later. Come on."

Angel lead Bobby and essentially Ray and jack, from where they sat, towards Evan.

"Yo, Evander!" Bobby yelled from a few lanes down.

"Muriel, were leaving." The rushed to get their things together. "It's nice to see you boys, Ray; but we were just leaving." He said as they reached the last few feet.

"You ain't goin anywhere." Bobby said warningly. "What was you talkin to Jerry about?"

"That? Nothing. Just saying hello." He looked panicky. "Me and Jerry go way back from the union days. You know that, Bobby."

Bobby continued his terrifying stance. "Angel tells me you're one of Victor Sweet's boys now. Hear he's running shit like his uncle. Treating you like a house nigger.

Ray stepped foreward a bit, quickly followed by Jack. "What are you thinking about, Evan? The dude's a punk."

"You've beengone a long time, fellas. Times change." He glanced down. Somehow to everyone good at hard, being disappointing to Ray was a disgrace. She was accepting of so many people that if you were left out, you were one of the lowest people in Detroit. but just as he said, times change, and since Ray had been gone, few people who remained, cared anymore.

"What's in the envelope?" Ray asked him, serious disappointment in er voice.

"What envelope?" Evan asked, shifty.

"You wanna play that fucking game with me right now?" Bobby advance, reaching for his gun, but Ray grabbed his arm. He paused.

"Y'all wanna do this here?" Evan looked nervous.

"Right here, right now." Bobby reached again but Ray gripped his arm tighter this time.

"Bobby, his family. Think about his kids." She pleaded, tears threatening to spill over. 'stupid hormones' She thought to herself. She tugged on his arm like a little kid.

"Give me the envelope and take a walk." Bobby sighed and stopped trying to go for his baby. He couldn't do something like this in front of his baby sister. He was too much of a softy. "Now! Go ahead, Evander. Take the kids home." He shouted once the envelope was in his hands.

"We'll see your ass again real soon." Angel promised as they turned around to head out.

"Thank you Bobby." She muttered, linking her arm with Jacks and resting her head on his shoulder. He nodded a 'your welcome' and didn't look back at her again.

**A/N: An bigger chapter for you, and I plan another one either tonight or tomorrow hopefully.**

**I really felt bad about the begining, putting Rainey through that, but I think it was important that it happened now. All this is seeming more real to her, so she'll be more understanding about the whole family thing. And I may have some afore mentioned characters come in in a chapter or two.**

**Also, If you haven't noticed, when I want her to seem vulnerable or loved I call her rainey. When she's being strong or blocked, she is Ray.**

**Review please!**

**And if you think you know the characters, let me know!**

Kiku-chan


	11. Keeping Promises

**Hello!**

**Disclaimer: I do not have any rights to Four Brothers except for anything you do not recognize.**

**A/N: Hey, I'm sorry it's taken so many months to update. I really am. So this is gonna be a really sad chapter because even though I'm not killing Jack, it's still really horrible that he gets shot and all that.**

**But I'm gonna try to make this long for you guys. I hope none of you got fed up and left…**

**STORY:**

They all sat in the car, in the dark, outside Jerry's house. "I ain't playing no more. I'm gonna go in there and bust that melon and find out what he's thinking." Bobby complained, opening the door to get out..

Rainey grew rigid at his words and moved up on the seat a bit as Angel grabbed his arm and pulled him back in.

"His families in there" Jack spoke up, hugging Rainey close to him.

"You're gonna have to calm down." Angel warned.

"I don't give a shit, man." Bobby grew jumpier by the moment. "Oh I'm calm. I'm calm." He assured his siblings, but mostly himself.

"Just let me call him." Angel reached for his phone.

"He thinks I'm an idiot. He thinks I don't know what the fuck is going on." Bobby muttered angrily to himself.

Rainey relaxed as Angel talked to Jerry calmly, arranging a meeting at Evelyn's house.

Her stomach lurched as the nausea from earlier that day resurfaced and she grabbed Jack's jacket to warn him, afraid that if she opened her mouth something other than words would come out. Jack's hand rested on the back of her head, soothingly petting her hair.

"Guys, unless you want today's lunch all over the backseat then we need to get Rainey back to Ma's house." He said hurriedly.

Angel pulled away from the curb and Bobby turned around in his seat to look at her. "You alright Princess?" It was obvious he was looking for a distraction from Jerry. "You think you can hold it in?"

She nodded but her face was twisted into an unpleasant look. "Hang in there Ray." Jack whispered soothingly.

Soon enough they pulled into the driveway and Jack quickly led her inside and upstairs to the bathroom.

Like a good husband, Jack held her hair and rubbed circles on her back until she felt good enough to go downstairs and watch TV.

She curled up on his lap in her chair, refusing the plate that Sofi had made for her.

"We should get you to a doctor." Jack said sternly. "Isn't it time for some kind of check up or something?"

"We don't have the money Jack." She breathed in his smell to calm her stomach.

"We can get the money." Bobby said as he walked in and sat on the couch.

"Bobby…" She whined, throwing the remote at him.

"You need to see a doctor." He raised his eyebrows at her, catching it easily.

"But I don't like the doctor. The only reason I got tested at the hospital was because my friend's sister was the doctor and she promised to do it no charge since she's the chief of medicine there or something." She mumbled.

"I don't care how much you hate the doctor I'm taking you in to see one tomorrow." Jack promised her and she sighed in frustration. He tightened his hold on her. "I don't want anything to go wrong, ok?"

"Ok." She nodded. There would be no winning for her in this matter.

*(^%%#^%^&*&)(**_)(_)*^^$

The next morning Rainey sat at the dining table shoveling the breakfast Sofi had made down in record time. Sofi stood at the stove, making more in case Rainey demanded for it. The girls emotions were all over the board and Sofi didn't want anything to do with Rainey's new found bad side.

Angel sat on one side of her, Jack sat on the other and Bobby sat across from her. Jack stared at her in awe as the other men simply went on eating.

"What?" Rainey asked after she noticed his gaze.

"You practically spent the night in the bathroom last night and now…" He faded off.

"Now I'm starved." She said shortly. "I haven't eaten anything in, like, a day. You'd be pretty hungry too." She started in on her French toast again before he could reply.

Jack did the right thing and shut up, finishing off his own plate.

Everyone looked up at the sound of the front door. Bobby and Angel were the first to stand and cross the room. Sofi and Jack followed a few moments after but motioned for Rainey to stay put.

She heard them yelling but did as Jack had told her. She winced at Bobby's threats. She decided it was enough and Bobby was only ever calmed if she or Evelyn asked him to be, so she stood and went to join them.

"I don't pay him, and now he shuts my loans off!" Jerry yelled.

"Where's Jack?" She asked. Neither brother paid any attention.

"I took the money. I was gonna pay the bribe until y'all fucked it up!" Jerry answered another of Bobby's questions but Rainey didn't care.

She began walking towards the stairs when she heard Jack's voice outside. "Hey, fuck you, man! I will kick your-"

She turned and started running toward where she thought she'd heard him but a gunshot stopped her dead in her tracks at the door.

Jack was on his knees with another man standing over him. Pointing a gun at him.

She felt her face loose blood and it's color fade to white.

She heard more shot's from an automatic and ducked behind a wall. "Jack!" She screamed over the noise.

"Ray!" He screamed back.

She heard Bobby calling for Jack and Jack called back. Someone had to get to him and by the looks of it, it wasn't gonna be Bobby.

She pulled herself up and ran. She didn't look up. The only thing that guided her was Jack's screams for her.

She collapsed down beside him and pulled his head into her lap. "Oh, Jack." She wiped the hair out of his face as tears streaked down her cheeks.

The shots seemed to fade into mute silence as she stared into Jack's horrified eyes. She wiped the snot off his face with her sleeve.

"Ray, I…" He winced against the pain. "I l..l..love you" He choked out.

"Don't even start that." She warned. "You're gonna be ok. You have to. Ok?"

He nodded. She knew he wasn't confident; he only nodded because she'd wanted him too.

Bobby and Angel appeared beside her. "We need an ambulance! Somebody help! Call 911!" He yelled over his shoulder.

Rainey could see Jack was fading quickly. "Jack! Don't! You promised me! Remember?!" The three men looked at her confused; Jack's face still littered with pain. "It was the night Evelyn called the cops on my dad. I was afraid because I knew no one would do anything, but you said that I have you. That no matter what, I have you. You can't take that back! You can't leave me!" She sobbed. "You can't leave our daughter!"

Bobby couldn't take seeing his brother like that anymore. He stood and strode over to a van that had apparently become a part of the massacre.

Rainey kept her eyes locked on Jack's. Sirens sounded in the back ground. "Their coming little brother." Angel scooted closer. "Just hold on one second." There was a single shot and Bobby rejoined them.

EMT's began trying to pry Angel, Bobby, and Rainey away from him. Rainey would have none of it and eventually she was allowed to ride with Jack in the ambulance.

&*%^$$#*^%))^(*)*&*(%($)(&&^%^%#%$^^$#

Rainey sat in a red plastic chair, gripping Jack's hand and laying her head on the bed beside his shoulder.

The doctor had said it could go either way from this point. They had gotten him stable and induced him into a coma so he could pass through the worst of the pain, but if his system shut down…

She tightened her hold on his hand at the thought.

When the doctor had told her he seemed to be fighting, she knew he had heard her when she'd pleaded for him not to die.

She would be infinitely grateful to him for simply that.

Bobby entered the room quietly and pulled up a chair next to her.

"How's it going Princess?" He asked roughly, trying to disguise his tears.

"Can you go make an appointment for me?" She asked numbly.

"Why?"

"He's trying to keep his promise to me. The least I could do is keep my promise and get a stupid check up."

**A/N: I know, totally lame! But I finally got an update for you! I was dreading this chapter SO much you have no idea! We only have about nine pages of script left but I'm not ready to end yet so even after the movie officially ends script wise there'll be more. I like free style!**

**Reviews please!!**

**Kiku**


	12. Final Battles

**Hey there!**

**You know I don't own it.**

**A/N: So after that downer of a chapter we've got a little off script in store and then the conclusion of course and maybe something else but we'll have to see…**

**Story:**

Rainey lay on the hospital bed waiting for the doctor to return. Sophi sat on the chair, making an attempt to sport a supportive smile, despite all that had happened. Bobby had wanted to be with her instead, but Rainey had insisted on having him sit with Jack. If he did wake up- she wouldn't let him be alone when he did.

Rainey and Bobby had been the only ones to sit with Jack. Rainey had an appointment set up for the afternoon and Angel had come with her and Sophi while they waited.

Right now Angel had gone to the bathroom. He wouldn't go visit Jack. It was just too much for him to watch his little brother without knowing whether or not he'd wake up and Sophi just didn't feel right.

Jerry felt the worst. Not only had he found out it was partially his fault- or so he felt- that their mother was killed, he had convinced himself it was his fault that Jack had been hurt in the attack. He couldn't wait with Rainey during her appointment either.

He was too ashamed to face Rainey or the fact that she was pregnant with Jacks daughter…

Rainey didn't blame him though. Her sadness had turned into anger, it was true, but not towards Jerry. Her anger was turned full force on Victor Sweet and she couldn't wait to ruin his life the way he ruined hers- and she would.

He'd killed the only real mother she'd known and had nearly done the same with her husband. Even if it were just the Mercer boys and herself, Sweet wasn't surviving this.

She had already begun formulating plans in her head to bring him down. She knew it wasn't going to be easy, but she had her brothers and enough contacts in this town that if they rallied together Sweet wouldn't stand a chance.

She noticed Sophi's concerned look and realized that there was an angry scowl on her face. She smoothed her features and shook her head to let her companion know it was nothing.

At that moment the doctor walked in with a large smile. They'd done an ultrasound today, but Rainey had refused to look at the monitor. She didn't want to see the baby for the first time without Jack.

"So, what's the conclusion doctor?" I asked. I was getting edgy being away from Jack for so long…

"Everything is going fine. However…"

"'However' what?!?!" I asked, panicking.

"You're underweight considering how far along you are. Just because you have morning sickness doesn't mean you can start skipping meals." He chided her.

"Sorry Doc." She murmured.

"Don't apologize." He set the chart on the counter. "I want you eating three square meals a day- you think you can do that?"

"Si" Sophi answered for her.

"I also here your husband is in the ICU." His face was suddenly serious. "I know it's a very stressful situation you're in, but I want you to remain as calm as possible." He turned to Sophi. "You think you guys can help her with that?"

Sophi looked at the doctor as if to say 'Yea right!' She nodded though. If anything, she'd try.

"Did you print up the pictures from the ultrasound?" Rainey asked.

"Yes." He handed her an envelope. "I'll give you a few moments to change and then you can go." He turned and left the room with her chart.

Rainey stood, took her clothes from Sophi, and began to change right there. She was too anxious to return to Jack to deal with the whole bathroom thing.

Angel walked in as she was pulling her sweat pants on. She hadn't been happy when she had tried to pull jeans on and couldn't get them to fit. And now he wanted her fatter!

Angel gravitated to Sophi. "Are we done here?"

"Yea." Rainey sighed. "I'm gonna go see Jack again before visiting hours end so if you wanna go grab the car Bobby and I should probably be down in a few minutes."

"Ok." He said quietly, taking Sophi with him.

Rainey followed them onto the elevator but pressed the 3rd floor in addition to the 1rst.

She got off on three first and went directly to Jack's room.

Bobby sat in the red chair staring angrily at the ground.

She was quickly by Jack's side, holding his hand. "Hey baby." She whispered, unable to trust herself to keep her voice steady at a louder volume.

Bobby still hadn't looked up and the fury in his face only intensified. She knew what he was thinking. He wanted revenge just as much as she did.

She bent down and kissed Jack on the forehead and both cheeks and finally on the lips. "I kept my promise to. She's just fine so you have to keep fighting." She whispered even more quietly to him before standing straight again and letting go of his hand.

She walked over to Bobby and stood on front of him. "Come on Bobby, we need to get home."

"I'm not leaving him." He said simply, his eyes still on the ground.

"You think I want to?" Rainey asked in a more confident voice. "Right now all he's doing is laying there and we have bigger fish to fry."

"What?" Bobby looked at her now, completely shocked. He'd never expect her to agree with something like revenge…

"I won't let my daughter be born into a world with Victor Sweet." She growled. "I can't."

Bobby stood, shaking his head. "No. You're not going to have any part in this. No."

"Bobby, whether you like it or not I will protect my family- no matter how broken it is. You can't stop me from being in this." Her voice was strained, willing him to agree with her for once.

From the look on his face it had worked. "A small role. A very small role."

"I can deal with that." She nodded slowly. "Let's go. I told Angel we'd be down by now and Jerry's waiting for us at home."

"Yea, alright." They threw one last pray-filled look towards Jack before leaving the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe Green's dead…" Rainey shook her head, before burying it in her hands.

"Never should come home. Never should come." Bobby mumbled to himself.

"I miss him too. We won't be able to bring him back, but we're gonna send him some company." Angel said through gritted teeth.

His statement made her angry- he wasn't talking about Green. She looked up and stared him down. "Jack's not dead, Angel."

"Well, he's not exactly up and walking around is he?" Angel grumbled.

"Well, your lack of faith isn't helping anything!" Her voice broke on her last word.

"Don't give me that faith bullshit. I-"

"Just shut up ok?!" Rainey felt tears well up in her eyes and she put her head back in her hands.

"You can't go to war with Victor Sweet. Not straight up." Jerry said calmly. "He'll just hire more and more goons 'till we're all dead."

"I don't know." Bobby said hopelessly. Rainey had never seen him cry so openly before. I don't know what to do anymore. I already lost one brother, and I won't lost my baby sister too. You guys are all I've got."

"I got an idea." Jerry said suddenly.

"What?" Rainey asked, barely above a whisper. "I mean, every other plan Bobby and I had involved Green somehow. There's nothing left."

"We'll take the rest of the money from mom's insurance, pay Sweet to call off the dogs." Jerry said as it he'd just seen the light.

The small hope that he had instilled in Rainey completely disappeared after hearing the idea.

"He'll deal. He's a business man." Jerry reasoned, standing and walking towards Bobby. Angel followed and they both just stood there.

Rainey felt extremely cut off. Normally at this point she would be sitting in Jack's lap absent mindedly playing with his shirt collar or his fingers. She slowly stood and walked towards the boys, only to find this position more awkward. She took the spot where Jerry had been sitting and sighed.

"It doesn't count as a plan if it takes you longer to say it then it does to think it up, Jerry." Bobby shook his head.

"Yeah, Jerry. Sweet will meet up with you, take your money. Won't be able to find your body till the river thaws." Angel reminded him.

"If you can get that far." Bobby added.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Evan called Sweet. He's going for it." Jerry informed them as he met Rainey, Angel and Bobby just inside the front door.

"So when's the meet?" Bobby asked anxiously.

"Four o'clock."

"Today?" Rainey asked, bewildered. "Are you joking? That's in three hours!"

"Well, we ain't got no choice." Jerry stressed. "Sweet's supposed to roll up on us any minute now."

"What? What else?" Bobby pried.

"Well, Evan, we cool. And he let me in on a little something." Jerry edged. "If Fowler's there, he don't think he's gonna go for it."

"So there's no plan!" Rainey through her hands up in frustration. Bobby began walk towards the living room.

"Yes, there is, Ray." Angel said and turning and following Bobby. "We need to take Fowler out before the meet." Jerry and Rainey followed too.

"We can't kill a cop even if he is dirty!" Jerry objected.

"He handed Ma to Sweet, okay? He ain't walking away from this." Bobby said authoritatively.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ray leaned over Jack and hugged his motionless form. "Jack, I'll be here, okay. If not right when you wake up, I will be soon after." She promised. The doctor had seen spikes in his brain activity. The fact had made it even harder to leave Jack for this, but she knew she had to.

Maybe she didn't play a key role in all of this, but she was going to be there. Sweet had messed up by killing Evelyn and he'd made it personal by hurting Jack.

"I have to go, but I'll be back as soon as I can." She kissed his lips softly. "I swear I'll come back." She heard a car horn outside- she had promised Bobby only five minutes. "I love you." She stroked his cheek softly before quickly leaving the room with a lump in her throat and a fresh batch of fury inside her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Not till we've heard from Angel." Bobby reminded Jerry.

"Jerry?" Evan called from outside.

"Fuck!" Jerry cursed under his breath.

"We ain't going nowhere without the call, so just calm down." Ray chided him.

"Jerry!" Evan called our again.

"Just keep stalling him." Bobby ordered.

"Hold-- I'm grabbing my scarf, man. I'll be there in a minute! Hold on." Jerry called in answer to Evan.

The phone rang and Ray answered it quickly. "Angel?"

"Hey, I got him." Angel answered back. A tone of satisfaction was unmistakable in his voice.

Bobby tore the phone from Ray hands. "Is he out of the way?" He paused for a moment while Angel spoke. "Let me hear his voice." He paused again. "We got yah now bitch!" Bobby couldn't hide the triumph in his voice either.

By the looks of it, this plan was actually going to work…

Ray grabbed her coat, not really listening to the rest of what happened. She heard the door slam as Jerry left.

"Alright, you and Vida Loca go to the police station now. I need you at with me in twenty minutes." Bobby instructed Ray. "You got that?"

Ray nodded and followed Sophi out to her car. It was completely silent on the way to the police station. "I need you keys." She told Sophi who hadn't heard this part of the plan yet. "When it hits the five, Bobby is going to call me and I'm going to pretend that he's telling me Jack woke up."

Sophi realized immediately what this part was meant for and she shook her head. "No, you can't be there. That's way too dangerous."

Ray stopped and grabbed Sophi's arm. "What if it was Angel?"

Sophi thought for a moment and sighed, handing her the keys. "Ok, but you be careful."

When they got inside the station they played the whole dramatization about Angel talking about killing Fowler and Ray got out on time, as planned, with only a little grief from the officers there.

She drove in silence towards where she was meeting Bobby. She saw his car and pulled over, quickly getting out.

"You ready?" He asked, walking towards her.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She said quietly. "Let's do this." She said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders in an effort to keep her warmer.

He led her onto the ice of the river. It would be a long walk, but they would get there in time.

Finally, she began to see people in the distance. She could here Sweet yelling- oh yes, she remembered him from the old days. He and his uncle had come to see her father on multiple occasions…

"Is this who I think it is?" Sweet shouted. She could hear the fear in his voice. He knew he was alone now. "Is this what you all been waiting on?"

"You all right, Jerry?" Bobby asked when we got close enough.

"Yea, I'm straight." Jerry answered.

"Rainey?" Victor asked with a sick smile on his face. "When did you come back to town?"

"When you killed my mother-in-law." Ray said with a low voice.

"Mother-in-law?" He asked, confused.

"Mhm. Then let's not forget you tried to kill my husband." She said, louder now.

"John?" He tried to remember the name. It obviously didn't mean as much to him as it did to her, or maybe he just wanted to see her angry.

"Jack." She corrected.

"That's it." Sweet nodded. He may not have power over the men around him, but he certainly had physical power over her, and that was enough for him to regain his confidence. He stared straight into her eyes. She knew he was going to say something, but she had no clue what. "You could've done so much better."

Her eyes narrowed and despite everything- her being pregnant and the fact the he was at least a foot and a half taller than her, she went to lunge at him. She didn't get half way there before someone grabbed her arm and held her back.

She continued to try and get to Victor, however, and she felt another set of arms grab her shoulders to keep her in place. She screamed in frustration but stopped struggling. "I would say that I would kill you… If I didn't already know Bobby was gonna do it for me." She muttered to him through gritted teeth.

The twisted smile on Sweet's face disappeared completely. "You gonna be the one Bobby?" Victor turned to her eldest brother.

After that it was a series of yells in support of Bobby. It was over faster than it had taken to plan it- Bobby's very definition of a plan.

They dropped Sweet in a hole they'd cut in the ice. The wave of relief that Rainey had expected didn't come. She knew why, though, and that was enough. They weren't in the clear yet. They still had cops to deal with and nothing would be ok until Jack woke up…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ray was leaning back in the chair as a cop shouted in her face. It took everything in her not to punch him right there- she just had to keep reminding herself that it wouldn't get her to the hospital any quicker.

"We know you know who did it Rainey! Who the hell was it!?" He slammed his hands down on the table.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." She said in an irritated voice.

"Oh please!" He laughed.

"You realize my husband is in the ICU and I'm pregnant right? This is way too much stress! If I have a miscarriage I'm bring _you _down for murder!" She wasn't sure if she could actually do that, but she was pretty sure they didn't either.

"Let me try this again: If you don't tell me who did it-"

"I. Don't. Know." She said forcibly.

"Where did this come from then?!" He pulled out a Ziploc bag with a hair in it.

Ray couldn't even answer, she burst out laughing, pointing at the bag. She couldn't help but think of Bobby at that moment. Her knowledge of the system told her they would be doing the same thing with her brothers right now and they'd all be cracking up. They're family would probably look like nut cases.

"My dad was a cop; don't even try that shit with me." She managed to choke out with a smile.

"Fine," he threw the bag on the table. "What happened to Victor Sweet, huh? You had the motive, he tried to kill your husband. Killed your mother-in-law. One of your brothers-in-law already said you were involved. Give. It. Up."

"Oh my god! Are you guys really so predictable these days!! I told you my dad's a cop! You have to be sneaker then THAT!" There was silence for a moment. "Ok, you guys aint got shit. I'm leaving." She stood and began to walk towards the door.

One of the cops advanced and looked like he was about to grab he. "Hey! I told you, I'm pregnant. You touch me, I'll kick your ass and it'll be written down as temporary insanity due to overdose of hormones and stress. Back the fuck off!" She warned him. He did as told and she walked out of the room.

Bobby, Angel and Jerry were standing at the counter. "Hey, Princess." Bobby greeted. "How'd the interview go."

"Eh, pretty typical." She shrugged.

"Oh come on, we heard you yelling and laughing." Angel raised his eyebrows at her.

"Exactly, typical. Phony hair, tried to tell me one of you guys turned on me. Then when I went to leave one tried to grab me." Bobby grew rigid. "Do you really think he would really grab a pregnant chick? Especially if she already knows more about the system then him? Calm down Bobby."

Bobby cracked a smile. "Yea, I'd be pretty damn scared to."

"Damn straight, now get me to the hospital." She grabbed his arm and dragged him to the door.

**A/N: Ok, so that's just about the end of the script. Of course there's that itty bit at the end with Bobby and the kids and all that, but **_**THE STORY ISN'T OVER!!!**_

**Don't comment me saying that I should do a sequel or that your sad to see the story end because I'm not done!!!**

**I still have to make Jack wake up and all that jazz! And Rainey has to have the baby and then there's gotta be some other screwed up plot twists I have in mind….**

**REVIEW!!!**

**Kiku**


	13. Scares and Surprises

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters NOT in the movie! Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

**A/N: It's been a long time, hasn't it guys? Now we're in the final leg of this thing. Two, maybe three, chapters left (including this one). I apologize for the late update though! Let's get this on with.**

**Story:**

Rainey tapped her fingers nervously on the dashboard of Bobby's car. Despite what he'd done only a few hours earlier, he chuckled at her.

"Be patient, Princess." He said as she glared at him. "He'll be right where you left him, I promise."

"I'm not worried about where he is." She snapped back at him. "I have to be there when he wakes up."

Bobby's face turned solemn. "I don't think you'll have to worry about that either."

"I'm telling you Bobby, he's waking up. Very soon…" She brushed her free hand through her hair. "We have to get through this traffic…"

She stared at the line of cars in front of them at the light.

Bobby looked thoughtfully at her for a moment before turning the wheel to the right and punching the gas.

Rainey jerked her eyes to the road and saw that it was no longer road but sidewalk.

"Hold on, Princess." Bobby warned.

She grabbed the seat and the dash and squeezed her eyes shut, preferring not to watch Bobby's reckless driving.

Soon enough they jerked to a stop and Rainey opened her eyes.

They were parked in front of the hospital. Rainey quickly opened the car door and ran in through the parking lot and through the front double doors.

The receptionist called to her as she darted past, but she didn't hear. The elevator opened just as she came to it and she pushed the 3rd floor button an uncountable number of times.

"Are you Mr. Mercer's wife?" A smooth voice asked her calmly.

She turned to see a man in a clean, white, doctor's uniform.

"Yes." She said breathlessly.

"He's quite lucky." He commented with a sad smile. "I heard they found the guy dead. His lackeys must've turned on him."

"That's what it looks like." She muttered back. "I'm just glad Jacks alright."

"We are too." He smiled. "Here's your floor."

Rainey looked back to see the doors open and broke into a run again, yelling goodbye over her shoulder.

She reached his room and froze in the doorway. His bed was empty and made, and the sheets were clean and new.

"Jack…" She whispered quietly to herself. She couldn't believe it. He couldn't be…. gone.

He couldn't leave her by herself. She'd kept her promise. He wouldn't- no, couldn't- leave her to raise their child by herself. He couldn't leave his son or daughter fatherless.

She felt her whole world slipping away. She sunk back into the feelings of hopelessness and sorrow she'd felt when she'd seen him lying in the snow covered in blood.

Tears streaked down her face as she realized that the last few days since then had all been for nothing. She wished she could've gone back to the fight with Sweet. She wished she could've made him hurt a million times worse than he had. For him even to feel a fraction of the pain she felt right then might've been enough.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Mrs. Mercer?" Rainey turned to see a nurse with a worried look on her face. "I'm very sorry." She paused, unsure if the young woman was alright. "Your husband was stabilized. We moved him to a more comfortable room out of the I.C.U."

Rainey gasped and grabbed the doorframe for support, relief washing through her.

"My God." Tears flooded her eyes. The nurse walked forward and gently grabbed her shoulders.

"Are you ok?" She asked gently. Rainey nodded her head with a smile on her face. "Come on," the nurse pulled her forward. "I'll take you to him."

She took Rainey back onto the elevator and up a floor. "The number is 876." She pointed Rainey in the direction of the room.

Rainey nodded in thanks and walked quickly to the room. She slowly opened the door and stared into the eyes of her husband.

"You're late." He said with a grin.

Rainey ran forward and collapsed into his waiting arms. "I'm sorry! I wanted to be here, we just had some… business… to take care of."

Jack went rigid at her explanation. "He won't ever be a problem for us again." Rainey promised, burying her head in his chest.

He relaxed slightly. "How are you two?"

"Amazing now that we know you're ok." She sighed. "I wanted to be here when you woke up." She said again.

"It's alright, I had some… interesting company."

"Rainey?" The soft voice of a woman sounded behind her.

Rainey froze. It had been a long, long time, but she would never forget that voice.

She sat up, Jack's arms still tightly around her. "Mom?"

Ten minutes later, Rainey sat next to Jack on the bed and her mother sat in a chair facing them.

"I can't even say how much I've missed you." Her mother breathed.

"You left me." Ray said bitterly, refusing to look her in the eyes.

"I wanted to come back for you." Her gaze dropped to the ground. "I was afraid. I know that's no reason for leaving you."

"He beat me." Ray cut in. "After you left. For years."

The woman looked up at her, surprised and angry. "I never thought he'd do that, not to you. You have to believe me."

"He did it to you, it's not that farfetched." Rainey's voice cracked and Jack squeezed her hand.

"I understand if you are never able to forgive me." Her voice echoed with self-disgust.

Rainey sighed. "You know I'm… gonna have a baby." She swallowed back her tears.

Her mother smiled slightly. "Jack told me. Congratulations."

"Thanks, mom." Rainey stood and walked to the older woman. She bent over and hugged her tightly. "I'm glad you came back."

"Me too." She whispered back.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rainey and Jack sat on the steps of the porch watching the boys work to fix the Mercer home.

"Can I get a little bit of help here, yah damn fairy?" Bobby asked, trying to lift a large piece of plywood.

"Sorry, gotta take it easy. Doc's orders." He grinned evilly.

"Yea, I think that doctor is a crock." Bobby muttered under the weight of the board.

"Come on guys!" Camille called from the front door with a smile.

"Time for lunch." Sandra, Rainey's mom, said with a chuckle.

"Angel, can I get a hand?" Rainey asked, placing one hand on her large stomach and the other in Angel's.

"I can't believe you're at seven months already." He grunted, helping a now almost equal in weight Jack up as well.

"I know." Rainey smiled lovingly at Jack.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! So just one or two more chappys left and I'll be saying goodbye!**

**REVIEW!**

**Kiku**


	14. Happy Endings

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters NOT in the movie! Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

**A/N: Ok, last chapter! Guess what's gonna happen!!!! **

**Story:**

"Sofi, get off my case!" Angel roared, storming into the living room where Jack and Rainey sat watching late night TV. "Ray, would have the damn baby already!?" He asked desperately. "You got Sofi on my back about a family!"

"What am I supposed to do?! Just shoot it out?!" Rainey relied with an angry glare. "And F.Y.I., once she see the baby, she's gonna want one more."

Fear was plain on Angel's face and he turned to leave the room. "Sofi, pack your shit! We're moving to L.A.!"

Rainey growled under her breath. "I dunno who came up with this overdue thing, but it's absolutely ridiculous. I remember in high school a due date was a due date. There was no late. You turned it early, on time, or never." She turned to Jack with a look of panic. "Am I never gonna have this baby."

"Ray," He cupped her cheek lightly with his hand. "you're babbling like a mad woman. Just calm down. It's hard to quit the nicotine when you're always freaking out She'll be here before you know it."

"She?"

"I still think the Doc got it wrong." Bobby said, opening a beer. "There's no way that baby's not a boy."

"Are you ready to be hauled upstairs?" Jack asked softly, ignoring his brother.

"Let Bobby do it, I don't want you to mess up your recovery." Rainey grunted, trying to lift herself off Jack's lap.

"Ray, it's been five months, there's only a week and a half till I'm out of physical therapy, and I feel like helping my beautiful gigantic wife up the stairs."

"I will kick your ass." She hissed.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh you fuckin' fairy! Get a backbone! Princess looks like she ate a couple of watermelons whole." Bobby scoffed, changing the channel.

"I'll eat you." Rainey muttered as Jack took her hand and led her to the stairs. "We can still get Bobby…" She said, staring the feat in the face.

"I got yah." He wrapped one arm around her waist and gripped hers in the other. Carefully they took on each step, pausing before moving up.

Finally they reached the second floor, but Rainey froze only seconds later.

"What's wrong?"

"Jack, this is it." Rainey gasped in pain and gripped Jack's shoulder.

"I just got you upstairs…" Jack looked disbelieving.

"That pales in comparison to what's happening, don't you think?"

Realization lit his features. "Yea. Bobby!" He called over his shoulder. "Red alert!"

Bobby came running up the steps, two or three at a time, and quickly help her back down as Jack raced to get her bag.

"Angel!" Bobby shouted.

The other brother appeared at the bottom of the stairs, confused.

"Call Sandra and tell her to meet us at the hospital, then call Jerry and tell him Ray's in labor. When you're finished with all that, tell Sofi to get the fuck out of my house." He finished as they reached the bottom.

"Shut up." Angel sneered. "Asshole." He muttered before jogging to the kitchen.

Jack finally ran up beside her and took her hand, leading her a bit faster to the car.

Seven dangerous minutes later, they pulled into the hospital and fifteen minutes after that she laid in a hospital bed, screaming.

"How much longer?" Bobby asked, wincing against the noise.

Jack sat beside her, gripping her hand but never wincing once.

"Around three hours at the rate she's going."

"Three hours?!" She shrieked, her eyes bursting into tears.

**Four Hours Later:**

"You have got to be kidding me!" Angel threw his head back in frustration. He, Bobby, Jerry, and Sofi sat in the waiting room.

"I think this kid just want to piss me off." Bobby growled.

"You think everyone just wants to piss you off, Bobby." Jerry rolled his eyes.

"You've got kids, Jerry. How long is this supposed to take?" Angel asked.

"Camille was in labor for almost fifteen hours both times." Jerry said, fighting a smile.

"Christ!" Angel buried his face in his hands.

In the other room, Rainey gripped Jack and Sandra's hands, tears flooding down her face.

"You can do this, honey." Sandra encouraged.

"Push." The doctor said sternly.

"Just breathe." Jack said calmly.

"One more time." The doctor urged.

Rainey complied and a loud crying filled the room. With that she collapsed back on to the pillow.

Jack's free hand found his way to her face, wiping her sweat drenched hair from her forehead.

"Don't you dare let Bobby in here." She panted.

"Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby girl." The doctor smiled, holding out the baby for Rainey.

"Bout time, eh Ray?" Jack smiled.

Sandra smiled as Rainey took the baby and smoothed out the blanket wrapped around it.

"Yea, bout time." Rainey laughed.

"Got any names in mind?" Sandra asked as the doctor ordered her nurses around.

Rainey gazed at her daughter in silence for a moment.

"Johanna Evelyn Mercer." She whispered silently to herself.

"I like it." Jack whispered back with a sad smile.

"Let's get you in a more comfortable set up. How does that sound?" The doctor smile at the young couple.

Two hours later, Rainey sat in a new room, still clutching Johanna. Jack lay next to her on the bed, Sandra sat in a chair beside the bed, and the rest stood around the room.

Rainey turned her head to look at Jack whose eyes were wide in shock.

She shifted slightly and placed Johanna in his arms. He jerked his eyes up to her face .

"It's ok." She encouraged.

"This is weird." He admitted nervously, but hugging his daughter closer all the same.

"I know." Rainey chuckled. "She looks like you."

"I sure hope not." Bobby said, leaning up against a wall. "He looks like shit."

The couple ignored him and stayed in their own world.

"No." He said simply. "She's got your eyes… and your smile." Rainey blushed despite herself. "I just feel bad for her 'cause of the ridiculous family she's stuck with."

"Oh, please!" She rolled her eyes. "She'll have three uncles to dote on her along with her dad. Besides, being a Mercer is an adventure."

**Six Years Later:**

"Aren't you supposed to be picking Jo up from school?" Rainey asked Jack. She sat at the table, their two year old son Devin on her lap, and their eight month old daughter Bethany next to them in her high chair.

"Jerry said he'd pick her up along with the girls" Jack said, picking up Devin. "I think he's gonna help Bobby finish remodeling the bathroom."

With Sandra's help, Rainey had gone back to school to learn to produce music and Jack had relocated the band to Detroit. They bought a house next door to the Mercer home and were fixing it up.

"Good. I don't think I trust him up there by himself." Rainey laughed; standing and giving her husband a kiss.

"Eww!" Devin cringed.

"Mom!!" Jo yelled, running into the dining room.

"Hey!" She smiled, picking her up. "How was school?"

"Fun! Aunt Sofi had us decorate cupcakes for art class and then she let us eat them!" Jo smiled; her bronze falling past her shoulders in two perfect braids.

"Hey Aunt Rainey." Daniela said as she walked in and took the chair where Rainey had been sitting. Amelia ran in, Jerry chasing her, and sat on Bethany's other side. Jerry stopped as soon as he got in the room and stood up straight.

"How are you Rainey?" He asked, with a smile.

"Pretty good Jer." She nodded back at him. "You better get up there. The last thing we need is the upstairs flooded."

"Yea, alright." Jerry took his coat off and hung it on a hook. "By the way, Angel called to remind me to remind you that Sofi's baby shower is on Saturday."

Sofi and Angel had moved into an apartment across town.

"Thanks Jerry." Jack rolled his eyes. "Now I don't have an excuse to skip it."

"Rainey, you better show up at least. Camille might go crazy if you don't."

Rainey gave Jack a look and took Devin out of his arms and set him on the ground. "Why don't all you kids go play outside." At simply the thought of it, all four of them cheered and ran out of the dining room. "Be careful!" She called after them.

Jack wrapped his arms around her waist as Jerry disappeared upstairs.

"I don't wanna go." He said earnestly.

"To bad because you don't get a choice. You're going to go and you're going to be happy every single minute of it." Jack was silent for a moment. "Don't even think about booking the studio on Saturday. So help me God, I will tell Devin to call you Daddy Fairy or something."

Jack sighed. "You owe me." He said in a deep, sly voice.

"Whatever!"

"No…" He shook his head with a grin. "From a _long_ time ago…" He turned her around in his arms.

Rainey blushed in understanding. "The showers out of order."

"Not the one at moms." He pulled her closer. "Race yah?"

Rainey grinned and pulled herself out of his grasp, breaking into a sprint, Jack right on her heels.

**A/N: Ok, they had no **_**alone**_** time in this story! I had to give HOPE that they got it…**

**So this is the end and I'm actually kind of relieved because that's one less story to try and update…**

**I really enjoyed it though and I have a few people to thank: ****Superdani a.**** for her many reminders and prompts, ****Iris Knotwise**** for her belief in me, making me laugh, and for reviewing first, and ****prettypinkcrane ****for just being awesome!**

**Thank you all and goodbye!!!**

**Review! (And read my other stuff!!)**

**Kiku**


End file.
